


Wayfarers

by FanFareScribe



Series: Music of the Outsiders (Dark Crystal) [2]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Canon Typical Violence, Does that make sense?, Don’t copy to another site, Drug Use, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eye Trauma, Friends to Enemies, Head trauma, Introspection, Minor Character Death, No Beta, Other, Pining, Referenced Sex, SkekGra and SkekSa are friends with benefits, SkekGra’s betrayal in SkekGra’s perspective, SkekNa you are not fooling anyone you're clearly pining for SkekUng, Slow Burn, Some implied relationships - Freeform, Starts off as a prequel then it goes into interquel then it goes into sequel, Sun Circle Grandpas, almost canon compliant, and UrGoh’s too, inebriation, more tags will be added, oh God Im doing this again, skekGra and skekSil have a really weird rivalry, skekGra's amused with skekSil's bullshit and skekSil doesn't know what to make of it, this one’s going to be bigger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFareScribe/pseuds/FanFareScribe
Summary: How often do two different paths find themselves clashing or getting tangled, even if they don’t want to be?SkekGra the Conqueror and UrGoh the Wanderer are just about to find out the hard way.(Companion piece to To The Rhythm of War Drums. When I can THERE WILL BE A NEW CHAPTER EVERY FRIDAY!)
Relationships: skekGra & skekLi (Dark Crystal), skekGra & skekNa (Dark Crystal), skekGra & skekSa (Dark Crystal), skekGra/urGoh (Dark Crystal), urGoh & urLii (Dark Crystal), urGoh & urNol (Dark Crystal), urGoh & urSol (Dark Crystal)
Series: Music of the Outsiders (Dark Crystal) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840444
Comments: 67
Kudos: 28





	1. I Have My Two Faces

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I say companion piece but this one’s going to be a lot bigger. Because this couple is my definitive OTP, and Im going to throw in my piece for the SkekGra/UrGoh Fire! 
> 
> And just so you know, some of this may be confusing to those who haven’t read To The Rhythm of War Drums. Nothing much, but SkekGra and SkekNa’s relationship may be viewed as odd to some, and there are some passages I do not want to type again. 
> 
> Just so you know.
> 
> Title to this chaptercis a reference to Nightwish’s the Poet and the Pendulum. Be prepared for quite a few Nightwish references.
> 
> Warnings will always be given out at the ends of chapters, except for Chapter 1. References to blood and violence.

Chapter 1: I Have My Two Faces

_They both remember splitting apart, after the Crystal of Truth cracked. They both remember feeling the dark half separating from the light. They both remember looking at each other. The dark half recalls seeing his weak and feeble UrRu half and hissing violently before scurrying around, exploring his surroundings. The light half recalls seeing his barbaric and vociferous Skeksis half and sighing and going to interact with others of his kind._

_Despite their vast differences, the Wayfarers always felt the connection._

_A connection that felt a lot stronger than most feel._

——

It’s been a hundred Trine since the Skeksis have gained control of the Crystal, but even so, there are still Gelflings and other races who still refuse to submit to their rule, due to vast distrust against the strangers who suddenly came to Thra and claimed to be protectors of the Crystal of Truth. 

There’s some truth to that distrust but SkekGra’s mind is too clouded in battle to care. 

SkekGra the Conqueror takes a deep breath, smelling the blood and smoke as the battle for control of the land finally ends. It was not terribly big to be noticeable, but it had to be done, if the Gelfling of the mountains were willing to fight for their land, so be it. A village has been destroyed thanks to multiple Gelfling and two Skeksis. The Gelfling underestimated the power and combative skills the Skeksis have. The Conqueror fights with agility and five blades, four for his hands and one for his tail. The Slavemaster relies on his whip and daggers, and proves himself to round up troublemakers well. SkekGra shakes, still feeling the rush from the battle. He raises his blades and licks the blood off of it, not really paying attention to his surroundings, not really noticing the rebelling Gelfling staring at him with abject horror. 

“Conqueror.” SkekNa the Slavemaster, his partner and friend, grabs his shoulders and shakes him. “It’s done, it’s over.” 

SkekGra looks at SkekNa. “Right…” he regains his composure and looks at the leader of the land who they chose to let live. 

“We’ve won this battle, Gelfling. I recommend standing down.” The Conqueror demands. 

The Gelfling Leader looks at her fallen comrades looking frightened and then bows. 

“I honestly don’t know what you expected, foolish girl.” SkekNa says lazily picking his dagger. “You challenged the Lords of the Crystal and lost.” 

“Now, SkekNa,” SkekGra admonishes. “Don’t belittle her efforts, she fought well.” 

“Please my lords...! Have mercy…!” The Gelfling pleads. 

“Rise.” SkekGra orders and starts pacing around, his lighter armor allows for much smoother movements. “Do not worry, the Lords of the Crystal are nothing if not generous.” He lies. “You’ll still have your land, but it’s under Skeksis control now. So you have to do everything we say. You’ll just have to live with that.” 

“Do not even _attempt_ to go against us,” SkekNa growls. “You know we could squash you like bugs!” 

The Conqueror chuckles. He and SkekNa have not been partners for long, but the two have grown to be fast friends due to their common interests in fighting, bloodshed, and weaponry. Unfortunately, SkekNa is quite a stick in the mud, so serious all the time, and his mindset is… Confusing… To say the least. Nevertheless, SkekGra found him to be quite the partner, very loyal and defensive. And very set in his ways. 

Certainly it is a good thing that the Emperor paired him up with the Fun Skeksis.

The village leader trembles. “As Maudra I had to protect my land…” 

SkekGra scoffs. “And as Skeksis we have to protect the Crystal of Truth. Let’s be reasonable here.” 

“Y-yes b-but I…” 

“Have you ever considered… That the land of Thra could benefit from a more powerful Maudra?” SkekGra whispers. 

“Wh-What do you mean…?” 

“The Lords are gathering up the Maudras of the Seven Clans to discuss possibilities of a Maudra to stand for all Gelfling. A Maudra of All so to speak.” SkekGra offers, smirking to himself. “I’ve always liked the Vapran clan. So mighty, clever, and decadent in every sense of the word. Intelligence surpassing Stonewood, regality exceeding any that the Grottan have. And you, milady, have the makings for the finest… All Maudra there is.” 

“Y-you believe so…?” 

SkekNa steps forward. “You have a Trine to think about it, and rebuild your village. DON’T keep us waiting.” 

“If you become All Maudra, you have the potential to make your village stand above all else. Just think about it.” 

With that, both Skeksis take their leave towards their caravans snickering to each other. 

“Another village down. I’m beginning to like this.” SkekGra chirrs happily

“You’re doing far better than the bumbling Ambassador…” SkekNa whispers. “Although that’s not saying a lot…” 

“Now now, don’t be mean.” SkekGra admonishes, even though he completely agrees with SkekNa’s view on SkekVar. “Don’t let that mouth of yours get you into trouble.” 

“At least I can talk to you about this…” SkekNa grumbles. “I feel like we’re allowing too much freedom with the Maudra system…” 

“They don’t have any freedom. We’re just ruling this land while the Gelfling happen to live on it. They’re our pets—“

“They’re PESTS.” SkekNa hisses. “The thought of coexisting peacefully makes me shudder.” 

“But we’re not. We’re ruling the Gelfling. We are Gods to them, we snap our fingers they do as we say.” SkekGra snickers. 

“Not all of them… The Dousan…” 

“We’ll work on the death worshippers later. Right now I need to clear my head.” 

“Very well. I'll tend to the Caravan as you explore.” SkekNa says. “Don’t take too long, Conqueror.” 

The Conqueror nods and makes his way off into the mountainous forest, to shake off the rush of battle. He starts to cackle to himself as he quickened his pace. Gelfling, Makraks, Podlings, Gruenaks, let them all fight, he’ll bring them down to their knees where they are meant to be!

The being he stumbles upon is the last he ever wanted to see. His Mystic half...

—

The Mystics have always been nomads, travelling, looking for the perfect home to wait out the years. They’re quiet, never get involved in outside affairs, to the point that other races are starting to question their existence. Sometimes they question their own, they live their lives, feeling like they are dreaming, even though they are definitely awake.

Very few Mystics have travelled as much as UrGoh the Wanderer. 

The Wanderer doesn’t like staying in one place, he doesn’t like being constrained to following the Mystics. He goes his own paths, returning to his fellow UrRu when he feels the need to rest and to feel the comfort of his own. He never abandons his own completely, and they would never shun him away, they would welcome him back with open arms. 

UrGoh always felt the call to the world, the urge to explore it, the yearning to meet different people. 

The Wanderer hears the sound of a struggle and makes his way towards it. It appears that a family of Gelfling have broken their wheels on their wooden wagon. The spouses argue with each other as they struggle to get the wheel back on. UrGoh has never been one to enjoy conflict so he goes over and offers his assistance. He doesn’t really hear the gratitude from the Gelfling, he just goes to work fixing the wheel. Once he is finished he hears a question directed at him.

“Pardon?” He asks once the fog in his head lifts briefly. 

“I said I'm grateful to you, sir, but if it’s alright to ask, what are you?” 

UrGoh smiles. “I am a traveller. A wayfarer. A wanderer so to speak…” 

“Oh well, we’re off to trade with the village up ahead, if you’d like to join us?” 

UrGoh shakes his head. “No need… I go my own paths… but thank you kindly for the offer…” he makes his way off, already forgetting the Gelfling’s faces, the fog settling back in his head. It is indeed true he yearns to meet others, but lacks the drive to actually grow and maintain relations. 

But such is the way of the Mystic. He never fought it. Never had the urge to. 

The Wanderer found himself at a place he doesn't recognize. He decides to rest here before resuming his journey. 

The scuffling sound lifts the fog in his head again, only this time, the being he sees is less than welcome. His Skeksis half...


	2. So Awake For Your Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SkekGra and UrGoh meet, it's not a pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter. This one feels a little rushed, but I just wanted to get this done.
> 
> EDIT: Some things SkekGra discussed felt a bit OOC for a Skeksis so I changed some wording.
> 
> Title comes from Slaying the Dreamer by Nightwish

Chapter 2: So Awake For Your Greed

“UuuurrrGoh,” The Skeksis purrs as he tilts his head and surveys the scene before him. His other half is donned in garb fit for travels, but clearly having no taste, Mystics never do. A hood, a few bags here and there, and a few decorative beads and etchings. Everything is so brown, and muted, it’s almost boring really. He goes towards the Mystic and circles him, sniffing him. He feels so energetic, so soon after a battle, he has the urge to pounce on him. He suppresses a few cackles and giggles. Not that the Mystic will do anything to stop him. 

“SkekGra…” The Mystic sighs as he watches the deranged Skeksis circle him. His apparel consists of pitch black armor, decorated with red etchings, and a beautiful violet cape. How ostentatious. The blood that is splattered on his armor is poignant, it’s enough to bring UrGoh to his senses, and also enough to remind him how barbaric the Skeksis are. If the Skeksis could he would raze the entire continent with the swings of his blades, and he wouldn’t care less. Oddly enough, despite viewing the whole world as insects, this particular Skeksis’ armor makes him look like an insect. Albeit a rather dangerous looking one, he can never place the name of the particular creature he’s thinking of. The Archer brought it up to him, what was it called…?

SkekGra chuckles to himself noticing how dazed the Mystic looks. “Your mind wanders off easily, UrGoh, it makes me almost concerned for my wellbeing.” 

It takes UrGoh a bit to register that SkekGra spoke to him. “...Well...That is my name. I am the Wanderer…” 

“So you travel. How can you travel so much and yet still be so damn slow?!” 

“Moving slow allows for me to clearly see the path ahead…” UrGoh smiles. “Life isn’t a race… Better to enjoy it, and let yourself learn…”

  
  
SkekGra growls feeling his patience wearing thin. He crouches down and pounces on the Mystic, prompting a yelp from his other half. It wasn’t very hard to pin him down, he barely put up a fight. 

“Pinned you!” SkekGra cackles. “This is my point, you’re never aware of your surroundings, move too slow you get caught and chopped into little pieces! Why, I should lock you up, prevent my misfortunes by your stupidity!” 

UrGoh doesn’t feel fear, being pinned down by his other half, he doesn’t feel anything, what would the Skeksis do to him? “Ah but what do I have to offer you…? I’d just be a distraction… And you travel an awful lot, and I doubt that the castle Skeksis would be content to watch over me…”  
  
SkekGra considers his options and rises up. “Haaaate to admit it, but you raise a fair point!” 

“I will not get us killed…” UrGoh rises up. “I do not want to die either, SkekGra… With your bloodlust and tendency to combat others, I wouldn’t be surprised if you got us killed first…” 

SkekGra snarls at the mere mention of either of them dying, and gets the urge to tackle him again, but he holds himself back, and expels his aggression with laughter. “You can’t be serious! The Skeksis are superior in every aspect, to fall to a Thra inhabitant! To fall to anything!” 

“But when unified...They will overwhelm you...” UrGoh feels so dazed, and yet he still argues with the Skeksis. It’s quite odd. 

SkekGra twitches. “You-you-you DOLT! They will never unify! What sort of species would unify against their masters?! And it’s not like you would do anything to stop us anyways! You Mystics, so dazed and apathetic, you do nothing to change the fate of our planet like we do, all you do is hide away! You care only for yourselves!”

“We...Are not apathetic… For Thra...” UrGoh says, feeling more alert. “At least we care for our own… You Skeksis would fight and betray each other at a moment’s notice. That’s all there is to you… Competition... And decadence…” 

SkekGra feels so offended that he cannot form words. He paces around and waves his arms around mumbling in a language that UrGoh cannot recognize. He takes a deep breath and he stops. Of course there’s more to them, they are more than what these Mystics are!  
  
“I’ve had enough. Try not to drown yourself or tumble down a hill and break your skull, UrGoh. That would be horribly distracting.” He leaves the Mystic back to his caravan. 

UrGoh scoffs watching his other half leave. He could say the same to him but he wont. He simply finds a place to rest and curls up, letting nature surround him, a beautiful sense of content. The nocturnal birds chirping, the glow vines faintly illuminating the trees, the wind blowing making the leaves dance. Moons trickling between the leaves. 

  
Thra is alive, and singing softly, and that’s all that matters to him, even if he wakes up alone. 

\---

SkekGra stomps through the trees and chops some vines in his way, scowling angrilly. The nerve of the Mystic, saying those words to him. It makes him feel so LIVID, to the point of wanting to break something or someone. But he won’t, he just walks up to his caravan and to his companion. 

SkekNa looks at him and tilts his head. “SkekGra. You look troubled. Thought the walk was supposed to help.”

“Nevermind that, let’s just move on.” SkekGra climbs into the Caravan.

“What happened?”

“I was… Alone with myself. And it bothered me.” 

“Ah. Well, thank the Crystal I’m here.” SkekNa says, offering a flagon of alcohol that SkekGra is grateful to take. 

“Yes. Thank the Crystal…” SkekGra takes a big swig of the flagon, drowning the feeling of missing something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pride and Prejudice: Skeksis and Mystic Edition! 
> 
> It's not easy writing things in the perspective of a Mystic, but I'm doing my best cx
> 
> UrGoh literally references Star Wars the Clone Wars here, I couldn't resist.


	3. Home is Where the Way Is (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go throughout the Trine of UrGoh's travels, and his life with his fellow Mystics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the summary suggest, this is snippets of UrGoh's travels, and primarily his interaction with Mystics.
> 
> Mystics are very hard to write for, but I find myself quite invested in them. They're not as one-note as people believe. 
> 
> And I got through it by listening to a whoooole lotta Fief and some Chrono Trigger tracks. XD
> 
> Title comes from Wayfarer by Nightwish.

Chapter 3: Home is Where The Way Is (Part 1)

_Trine went on as both the Conqueror and the Wanderer traveled through Thra…_

_It felt odd, travelling through Thra… For that every place that they know they haven’t been to before… Feels familiar…_

_Before SkekGra conquers a town in some grassy hills, he breathes in fresh air that feels almost nostalgic to him, before it gets polluted with the smell of smoke and blood. He smells the whiff of grass, the feel of the breeze, it feels familiar to him. It’s quite odd to him, for that he has never been here before, has he? He wants to breathe in more, before he has to ravage the town, like he was told to._

_UrGoh does not have memory problems, he just has a tendency to fall out of focus and forget where he wanders. Any place that puts a lasting impression on him, he remembers, and it’s always the little things. How lush the moss that paints the trees and rocks are, how the river trickles, how the birds sing. As he rests and smokes his pipe, he asks Thra why he feels acquainted with these locations but neither the trees or the rocks recognize him..._

_Neither of them… Could have possibly travelled Thra before… Perhaps not as themselves…_

\----

Despite how often the Mystics travel, going into hiding, they always leave their paths open to wandering Mystics should they ever feel the need to return, which UrGoh often does. Despite his adamance of going his own path, he often feels himself longing for the familiar warmth of the Mystics. For the last few Trine, the Mystics have been reclused in an expansive forest glade hidden by thick trees and lush greenery. He often returns bringing gifts for the other Mystics. Cottons and fabrics for the UrUtt the Weaver, inks and parchment for UrAc the Scribe, and minerals requested by UrTih the Alchemist.

The Mystics are not materialistic by nature, but a gift is always valued, especially from a good friend. 

UrGoh always speaks with others, whether it's small talk, deep conversation, or a simple greeting, it feels relieving to hear their voices. 

The Wanderer wanders up to UrNol the Herbalist who is deep in focus as he studies the botanical life in the forest. UrNol has a pleasant aroma wafting around him, his robes containing many fine bags of herbs, his hair laced with various twigs and leaves. It only takes a few moments of standing near him patiently for UrNol to notice that UrGoh has returned. 

“Aaaaah there you are, old friend,” UrNol reaches out and hugs UrGoh, which the Wanderer gladly returns. “You returned to us. How long do you plan to stay...?” 

“Only a few days.” UrGoh nuzzles UrNol’s hair, Mystics being quite affectionate with each other. He pulls away and takes out his gift for him, wrapped in a small leather pouch.

“And what treasure have you brought me today, UrGoh?” UrNol tilts his head, looking in the pouch. 

“Oracle Leaf, from the canyons.” UrGoh smiles.  
  
“Oooh,” UrNol takes out his pipe. “Care to smoke with me?”

They found their way to a much more clear part of the grotto, smoking amiably, talking amongst themselves, slowly. UrNol speaks of any recipes that he and UrAmaj the Cook have concocted. UrGoh speaks of his journeys and the locales he meets along the way. The Gelfling who are quite friendly with him and show him hospitality, as he tells them stories of the places he’s been to, the Podlings who invite him over to parties, which he watches from the sidelines. 

He feels so much love for Thra and it’s inhabitants… 

“You...Interact with Thra kind...” UrNol tentatively says. 

“...Yes…” UrGoh says. “Is there an issue with that? I thought you liked the inhabitants...”

“I do...They’re quite good natured folk…” UrNol says tentatively. “Is it really right… To interact with them…?” 

“What makes you say that?” 

“Us interacting with them… Are we taking away their ability to be themselves, if they learn from us? Thra kind grows on Thra soil...But we have not...We came from the skies...” UrNol wonders. 

“But not all of us interact with them...The Skeksis however---” UrGoh stops himself short of speaking too much. The Skeksis are quite a sore subject amongst the Mystics.

UrNol looks up. “Best not think of such matters.” 

“Indeed…”  
  
They smoke in silence, UrNol looking around at the verdance. UrGoh envies his focus, his pure fixation on what he loves, despite not having a goal in mind.

Come to think of it, none of the Mystics have a goal. They just trod through life, and let life pass through their eyes. 

  
Best not to think about it...

After a good while they hear the singing of the Mystics signaling their time for supper. As they stand and walk back, UrNol speaks. 

  
“Are you sure you can only stay for a few days…?” 

“You know I cannot stay in one place for long…” UrGoh responds fondly. 

“I know…” UrNol smiles sadly. He walks up to him and nuzzles his cheek. “I can’t claim to understand...But it’s how you live your life…” 

They make it to the others, and everyone sits in a circle, as the Cook passes bowls of stew to the others. 

Everyone eats almost quietly, and yet the connection is there, and UrGoh can see connections with everyone. UrNol and UrAmaj whispering to each other, UrSu the Master and UrSol the Chanter sitting together and purring, UrIm the Healer watching over everyone protectively. 

UrGoh smiles softly feeling love emanating around him, and he’ll revel in that love for a few days before he leaves again.

\-----

In his defence, UrGoh thinks to himself as he’s drowning, he didn’t think it would be that hard.

Swimming always seemed to come easy to UrSan, so he decided to try it for himself in a cape nearby. Although that is why they call her the Swimmer. He tries futilely to get to shore but struggles against the waves. He can feel water go into his throat as he struggles to keep his head in the air. Just as he was thinking this is the end, he feels something underneath push him up and carry him to shore. He shakes the water out of his hair and looks towards the sea. 

“This is why your wanderings will always be on land, my friend.” UrSan the Swimmer chuckles. She’s much larger than him, and her hair is intertwined with seaweed. Despite that, she looks radiant, especially in her own element. She reaches up towards the Wanderer, cups his cheeks and nuzzles her nose on his. “What brings you all the way out here?”

“Passing through…” UrGoh responds.

“Well you shouldn’t pass through the ocean, dear friend, without knowing the mood it is in…” She rests on a rock, the sun shimmering on her aquamarine skin. 

They sit there for a while, listening to the ocean, the wind...UrGoh feels the sand in between his fingers and trickles it through. The scent of the ocean is palpable but not overbearing… UrGoh begins to let his thoughts speak out loud. “I made a promise to my other half that I wouldn’t be the one to get us killed...He might bring it up if we were to meet again…” 

“Do you see your other half often?” UrSan asks. 

“No… Not often…” UrGoh chuckles. “I suppose I should be thankful for that… ” 

“I don’t dislike the company of my Skeksis...” UrSan says. “I don’t think she minds my company either…” Her tail swishes back and forth splashing in the water a bit. “I find that there are times where we are drawn together quite often…” 

“Drawn together…?” 

UrSan shakes her head. “I don’t believe in opposition… Night and day are not complete opposites...Because they interweave with dusk and dawn… Just as we can find a commonality within ourselves…” 

“But we are not animals, like the Skeksis…” The Wanderer mumbles. 

“No… But we can often learn from the things we weave…” UrSan whispers. “I’ll never follow her example of course...But I can understand it…” 

“I don’t quite understand you…”

UrSan chuckles. She reaches out and brushes his hair out of his eye. “Perhaps you will someday…” 

They sit speaking to each other lightly, until the moons are high in the sky. UrSan wishes him well, as she dives back into the ocean, swimming into the horizon. 

UrGoh smiles softly and turns and walks away, towards the landscape, perhaps to the mountains...

Despite not feeling sad, UrGoh can feel pain in his chest, pain of loss. Loneliness… He feels dizzy, he leans against a rock and puts a hand on his chest. The pain almost feels intrusive, like it’s not his own… He looks back at UrSan in the distance, only a speck in the ocean… And he suddenly gets flashes of imagery. Of a castle. No...THE Castle of the Crystal. Of someone leaving the Castle… In seafaring garb… 

UrGoh can immediately understand… It’s not his own pain, it’s his other half...Unable to cope with someone leaving their lives permanently. Despite his annoyance with the other half, he can feel a little bit of pity. 

UrGoh shakes his head. Best not think about it. He continues onward, not accounting for the hollow feeling in his chest.

\---

Of all places UrGoh expected the Mystics to travel to, he didn’t expect the Caves of Grot. He has been there a few Trine of course, but the Arathim are often territorial creatures. It appears that the others have found a place to rest for a few unum or so without bothering the “spitters” as the Gelfling call them. Although lately it feels like there have been less Arathim here than usual and more Gelfling inhabiting the Caves… The Skeksis must have been chasing the Arathim out, the poor critters… Will there be a place for them on Thra? 

No, it’s not his place… 

Of course he visits them in the Caves of Grot, where they rest and rejuvenate. The Caves have quite a chill throughout them, humid, illuminated with glow moss and glimmer mushrooms that are spread out throughout the caves. Looking up, it reminds UrGoh of the deep sky with stars scattered throughout it. They can hear the creatures echo throughout the caves, the Nurlocs and the Hollerbats… At least there are creatures who thrive here… 

UrGoh communes with his fellow Mystics, catching up with them, eating with them, but noticing how distant UrLii the Storyteller seems. Of course, all Mystics are distant, constantly trapped in that dreamlike state… But UrLii always made an effort to interact with his fellow Mystics. 

The Mystics all sleep, somewhat scattered but not far apart. Certain Mystics find each other with sleeping partners, like the Chanter and the Master, huddled up with each other, like a couple of Fizzgig. 

UrGoh doesn’t sleep with a partner, it’s not like he needs one. He doesn’t want anyone to feel overly connected to him and feel depressed when he has to leave… Everyone is often sad when he leaves anyways. The Wanderer found himself awake actually, unable to sleep. He looks at the stray Storyteller, who is looking at the scenery from a cliff. UrGoh walks up beside him and asks, “Are you alright…?” 

“Why does UrGoh travel?” UrLii asks.

UrGoh didn’t expect that question, and yet he’s not surprised. “I… Am… Really not quite sure…” 

“If UrLii can guess...It’s because UrGoh feels good travelling, correct…? UrGoh feels at home while walking through the world…” UrLii smiles. 

“I suppose so…” 

“And yet UrGoh never speaks of how these travels affect him...Speaks of places, speaks of people, of course, but never how it affects him…” 

When UrGoh doesn’t respond, UrLii continues. “Much better than what the Archer does...UrVa speaks of nothing of his travels… UrLii is often curious, so UrLii asks whenever he sees him…” 

“Do you see UrVa often…?” UrGoh asks. UrVa is often one UrGoh connects to the most, but he has scarcely seen him throughout his travels. 

“No… UrVa doesn’t visit as often as UrGoh… Most of the Urru aren’t as welcoming of him… He intervenes too often with Gelfling matters...” 

“I see...” UrGoh ponders to himself. “Perhaps that’s why he doesn’t speak often… Because nobody wants to hear those things...” 

“UrLii does… UrLii is curious…”  
  
“Best not to think about it…” 

“Perhaps so…” UrLii speaks softly. UrLii looks at UrGoh. “UrLii quite likes it here...Dark...Cold… Gelfling here might be happy to listen to stories…” 

“It sounds like you want to stay here…” 

“...UrLii hopes it won’t be a problem for UrSu…” 

UrGoh smiles and takes his hand. “I will help you speak to him about it.” 

The Storyteller looks at UrGoh and smiles happily. “UrGoh will?” 

“I will. I don’t think UrSu will object. We all have our places of comfort.” 

UrLii hugs him tightly. “UrLii feels great gratitude… Hope this won’t be farewell...” 

UrGoh smiles and tightens his hug. “I’m the Wanderer. I’ll wander back into the Caves eventually…” 

He, after all, always finds a way to wander back to his family.

\----

UrGoh quite enjoys cloudy days. The smell of the impending rain is always a comfort, it brings about a cycle of growth for nature and Thra. 

Wandering through Thra helps him appreciate the changes of seasons and weather. It feels like the entirety of Thra is growing and progressing through time. Even as it feels like the Mystics never do. 

On the windy grasslands, with the skies painted grey, he can hear the sound of singing. A solemn song, he knows who it belongs to.

He walks towards it, to see UrSol the Chanter singing softly by a brooke. Chasing the rain away with his melodious voice. 

UrGoh goes beside him and sings beside him. Harmonious and soft. Once they finish they chuckle amongst each other. 

“For finding solitude, you tend to attract attention with your singing…” UrGoh says. 

“Yes, and I believe that your coat has attracted the attention of the crawlies on your foot.” 

UrGoh hastily looks down in slight panic, only to see no crawlie and UrSol chuckling a bit louder. 

“That wasn’t funny.” UrGoh deadpans.

“Perhaps not, but it is harmless, yes?” UrSol smiles. “Never intend to harm anyone… It’s quite a hindrance to me…”

“How so…?” 

“Regret is the most destructive thing one can feel. And I always feel regret…” 

UrGoh curls his tail around himself listening intently. “Why is that?” 

“Can’t place my finger on it… Something I have done in the past perhaps...Although I can’t recall it… It must have happened...Before our division…” 

UrGoh thinks about it. It would explain his familiarity with Thra, if his UrSkek form has travelled it before… 

It’s probably best not to think about it, but UrGoh is curious. “Do you remember… What life was like before the division...?” 

“I remember pain… And anger and frustration and desperation…” UrSol says softly. “I don’t remember what those feel like though… Although...Probably not something one would want to return to… It’s not the way of things…” 

UrGoh says nothing, he just curls up on himself tighter. 

“And yet...I always feel regret… Like I have done something wrong… It’s no good to dwell however…” UrSol sighs. “Would like it...If you didn’t tell the Master about this conversation… I wouldn’t want to worry him…” 

UrGoh looks at him, nodding. “I promise.” He understands all too well, feeling like he shouldn’t be thinking about such matters… 

“Well… Shall we meet up with the others?” UrSol asks, standing. “Probably for the best that you don’t mention UrUtt’s lack of robes...There was an accident with the Cook’s cauldron…” 

UrGoh snorts a little. “Perhaps nothing to be amused about.” 

“No no of course not…!” UrSol chuckles to himself. “Are you coming along?”

“I’ll be right behind you…” 

  
UrSol nods and walks back to their camp, while UrGoh treads along thinking. 

...But if they don’t think of such matters… How will they ever move on…? 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus is the end of UrGoh's chapter, next we will look through SkekGra's life and his life with Skeksis! 
> 
> These two chapters are quite an ordeal, but I find myself enjoying them. Hopefully it will be smooth sailing from there.
> 
> And if anyone is confused
> 
> UrNol the Herbalist is SkekNa the Slavemaster's other half  
> UrSan the Swimmer is SkekSa the Mariner's other half  
> UrLii the Storyteller is SkekLi the Satirist's other half  
> UrSol the Chanter is SkekSil the Chamberlain's other half.
> 
> And UrSan's speech about dusk and dawn is inspired from the snippets I read of her in the book.


	4. My Road Goes On Forever (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of SkekGra is often a chaotic one, and yet he tells himself it's a fuffilling one. Time to step into SkekGra's life as we did with UrGoh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah this one was a tough one, it's so chaotic, I hope it's satisfying at least.
> 
> Chapter title from Wayfarer by Nightwish.

Chapter 4: My Road Goes On Forever (Part II)

Trine went on for SkekGra but his will to conquer the entirety of Thra never faltered, even the lands separated by seas. He lies, he curses, he kills, he hurts, he maims.

Without regret, he gains great fame. 

While he can handle it perfectly on his own, SkekNa’s partnership with him has been nothing but beneficial. With his combat capabilities, his adaptability to most situations, and his knowledge in weaponry almost lives up to SkekUng the Commander. He’s a stick in the mud, so serious all the time, unless he's drinking which is quite often, and he is stubborn. The last time SkekGra saw this much stubbornness, Mother Aughra and her son Raunip were yelling at each other. SkekGra couldn’t ask for a better partner, and often brings him along on his excursions. 

And of course the other Skeksis he partners with do not fail to impress either.

The Conqueror and Slave-Master for a few Unum, have been partnered with SkekSa the Mariner, helping each other reign supreme over the south eastern isles. SkekSa is quite intriguing, beguiling, _POWERFUL._ She has truly mastered and tamed the ocean, just as she tamed the giant sea turtle who serves as her vessel. SkekGra greatly admires her, it’s such a shame she’s limited to the ocean. 

The two walk beside each other, looking over the Gruenaks SkekNa captured. Gruenaks have been quite a problem for the past few Trine. Strong, intelligent, and quite adamant about not proving fealty to the Skeksis, which absolutely WILL not do. These particular Gruenaks stowaway on their ship as an assassination attempt, starting with SkekNa.

It certainly is lucky that SkekNa often sleeps with one eye open. 

SkekNa’s grip on the chain that binds them is tight. SkekGra looks them over. “The Emperor wants the Gruenaks dead.” 

“The Emperor doesn’t know how valuable the Gruenaks can be and how hefty a coin they’re worth. I say we sell them or keep them.” SkekNa opposes. 

“You know his orders, SkekNa.” SkekGra warns, not wanting to get into an argument about this. 

One of the gruenaks tries to use this distraction to his advantage and pulls the chain away from SkekNa. SkekGra catches that and swiftly slams his tail on the back of the gruenak’s head, knocking him forward, and keeping down by threatening him with the knife on the end of his tail. 

“OH I’M SORRY! I was willing to give you a MERCIFUL death, but apparently I was too lenient!” SkekGra cackles as he takes out a sword and points it at his chin. “A nice Gruenak skin to bring back to the Emperor! How about that?!” 

“Conqueror! This is my vessel. As Captain, I decide how they suffer, savvy?” SkekSa says. 

SkekGra looks at her and steps to the side with a flourish. “As you wish.”  
  
SkekNa rolls his eyes, seeing him relinquish control to SkekSa so easily. “For Shard’s sake…”  
  
“Oh please,” SkekGra growls hearing his judgmental tone. 

SkekSa looks at the Gruenaks and sneers. “Pathetic, you scurvy dogs against three Skeksis. Against the Slave-Master no less. Aye it’s true, we give no quarter to those who dare trespass and attack our own. But I am offering a choice. Swear fealty to me, and I will let you live.” 

The Gruenak who tried to fight back stands up and shakes his head. “No! Never!” 

SkekSa sighs disappointedly and nods at SkekGra towards that gruenak. 

  
SkekGra immediately raises his sword and cuts the gruenak clean in half, laughing as he does it. The blood smells so fresh, he licks the sword and giggles, as everyone but the Skeksis watches in horror. 

“Anyone else wish to turn down my offer?” SkekSa asks the remaining gruenaks.

The gruenaks look amongst each other and bow to SkekSa, who grins. “I thought so. Take them to the brig.” 

SkekNa hands the chain to the Sifa and they follow her orders. SkekSa chuckles. “Let’s continue onward then.” 

~~ 

Conquering the islands as the unums went on proved to be quite entertaining, however too easy. They never stood a chance against three Skeksis lords. SkekGra however proves himself to be quite manipulative and cunning, lying perfectly to the dwellers and cutting down anyone who stands in his way. It’s as easy as breathing for SkekGra, but he revels in it every time. How often he has the Thra dwellers eating out of the palm of his hand, their big ol eyes begging him for mercy. It’s quite adorable! 

The lords are to make their way back to the Castle the next day, so they spend the night drinking and eating. 

SkekNa chooses to drink more than eat. “Ooooh if there’s one thing the Gelfling get right it’s the miracle of alcohol…” 

“Alcohol isn’t the only thing that the Gelfling are good at.” SkekSa snickers prompting a grimace from SkekNa.

“I refuse to accept that...” SkekNa growls.

“The Gelfling are not as useless as you think SkekNa.” SkekSa says. “SkekGra, you agree with me right?” 

“Gelfling are alright. They’re very...Small.” SkekGra says, although preventing himself from admitting something he doesn’t care for.

_A long while ago, SkekGra was walking through a Gelfling village and noticed a couple of childings picking on a younger childling. SkekGra may not be opposed to ganging up on an enemy, but this childing was unarmed which SkekGra found disgusting. No one else was around so he walked towards the kids and shouted at them. The children ran away and he went toward the child, who was crying, and helped him up._

_“Don’t be such a whimpering weakling. They hit you, you hit back, I’ve seen fizzgig with more gumption than you.” The childing nodded with tears in his eyes, looking at the broken wooden figures on the ground. SkekGra picked them up and put them back in his hands. “You’re the one who allowed them to break them. It’s your responsibility to fix them.” He watched over the kid fix his wooden puppets until the childling’s parents ran up. As soon as they hugged the childling he left._

It was a moment of weakness that SkekGra didn’t enjoy doing, and something he will never tell the others, but he’s glad it’s behind him. 

It’s been many trine since then, the Childling is probably dead by now. It’s a cruel cycle of life and death the Gelfling go through. The Skeksis live on while the Gelfling age and die. 

He didn’t notice that SkekNa was looking at him. “Thra to SkekGraaaa! Staring off into space!” 

“Ah. Right.” He takes a swig of the lager, and looks at SkekSa. “I can’t claim to understand your fondness for Gelfling, but whatever suits you.” 

“Ugh, whatever.” SkekNa says, taking another swig, wanting to change the subject. The conversation devolved into gossip about the other Skeksis. SkekGra noticed how much of a low opinion SkekNa and SkekSa have of other Skeksis. SkekNa however speaks reverence of SkekUng the Commander, who unlike SkekVar the newly appointed General, is a commendable leader, ruthless, intelligent, and probably as stubborn as SkekNa, as SkekGra has witnessed. SkekNa doesn’t often show interest in fornicating with the others. A few affable relationships here and there, most particularly with SkekShod the Treasurer, SkekTek the Scientist, and oddly enough SkekLi the Satirist (although SkekLi probably doesn’t give him much of a choice), but SkekNa overall finds the idea of mating with others a fleeting whimsy. 

SkekGra couldn’t help but to feel disappointed when SkekNa denied him a while back, and he feels overwhelming jealousy towards SkekUng. But he’s getting over it. Every time the jealousy pikes up, he finds a violent way to soothe it. SkekNa is a valuable partner, and SkekGra isn’t one to ruin this partnership with unnecessary lust. 

Besides, those two would be a stellar combination. 

“Alright,” SkekSa says after a while. “I’m turning in. You two are welcome to join me.” 

“No.” SkekNa says, getting up and stumbling to his quarters. 

SkekSa chuckles. “Not surprised. SkekGra?” 

“Of course.” SkekGra grins as he stands and follows her to her quarters. 

~~~

Later that night, SkekGra lays on his back on SkekSa’s bed, panting, a smoke in between his talons. SkekSa lays beside him smoking her own blunt. 

“Very nice.” She says. 

“Thanks.” SkekGra could merely say, having nothing more to say. Sex with others is wonderful, but they never completely satisfy. Not even with SkekSa. He doesn’t try thinking too hard about how a night with SkekNa would be. 

“Shame SkekNa couldn’t join us.”

“SkekNa is...Odd. But I wouldn’t have it any other way.” SkekGra shrugs. 

“I take it your offer to him didn’t go well back then then.” 

“It’s not what he wants.” SkekGra whispers. “I’m... Accepting that.” 

“Most Skeksis wouldn’t. You’re interesting, SkekGra.” SkekSa says. 

They lay there in silence together until SkekSa speaks up. “Tomorrow we are to begin our trek back to the Castle of the Crystal.” 

“You don’t sound enthused.” SkekGra chuckles. “They’ll welcome you back as a hero.” 

“Fraudulent...That’s what they are. Leeches who only latch on when you entertain them.” SkekSa growls.

SkekGra isn’t sure what to say to that. Sure they all enjoy entertainment, but the Skeksis respect them as those who conquer Thra with their bare hands. 

“Let’s get some sleep. We can’t go to sea exhausted.” SkekSa says. 

\---

Returning to the Castle of the Crystal didn’t take terribly long, an Unum at the most. As SkekGra suspected, the three returning lords are the guests of honor, especially SkekSa, who brings many tithings. 

SkekGra never felt anything wrong with returning to the Castle of the Crystal. He always felt it as a way to rejuvenate from many trine of conquerings, how often it exhausts him. And rejuvenate he did. Throughout the next few days he rested and replenished himself, and celebrated with his fellow Skeksis. SkekNa more often than not, preferred to drown in his alcohol, which concerns SkekGra. Sooner or later he might say something he’ll regret in his inebriation. SkekSa, while boisterously enjoying herself, doesn’t show much enthusiasm as she was with her Sifa at sea. That said, she doesn’t falter with SkekGra and SkekNa. 

As the weeks went on, SkekSa’s mood soured gradually, and SkekGra and SkekNa couldn’t understand why. She seemed to be having a dispute with SkekZok the Ritual Master, but it’s never clear why. It got really bad to the point where SkekSa nearly strangled SkekZok, only to be held back by SkekGra. Eventually it’s all revealed that SkekZok used her Sifa warriors to fight against an Arathim infestation near the Castle. Many of them did not return. 

SkekSa tried her best to appeal to the Emperor how the Ritual Master handled the situation, and how he went behind her back to do such a thing. SkekGra tried to back her up, but the Emperor refused to hear him, and even threatened him for speaking out. SkekNa almost lunged at the Ritual Master for what he did to SkekSa, but SkekGra held him back. 

There was nothing either of them could do, and SkekGra couldn’t stand seeing the pain on SkekSa’s face. 

As the sun set, one evening, SkekGra was asleep in his quarters, when he felt himself suffocate. He gasps for air and falls out of his bed. “U-UrGoh!” His idiot of the other half must have fallen in some water. It wasn’t until he was able to gasp for air that he realizes they’re both safe. “Idiot...And he says that I will get us killed first…” Feeling himself unable to go back to sleep, he stands and walks through the castle, hoping to tire himself out. 

That’s when he hears very familiar sounding boots. Most Skeksis don’t wear shoes when in the Castle. He makes his way to the noise and notices SkekSa packed up and ready to leave. A determined look on her face. SkekGra sneaks up behind her and coughs. 

“Not even a goodbye?” He whispers.

SkekSa jolts and looks at him. “SkekGra! What are you doing here?”  
  


“I live here, I do what I want.” SkekGra says plaintively, although his heart has fallen. “I take it you’re not returning. Is this because of what SkekZok did?” 

“It’s not just SkekZok. This whole castle is constrictive, everyone is quick to betray each other, I can’t trust anyone. Savvy?”

“You can trust me…” SkekGra offers.

SkekSa looks at him and sighs. “SkekGra… Not even you can fight against the Emperor. You tried when you defended me, but you failed. I can’t blame you for that, but this is why I trust the ocean more...Why I trust my...Other half…” 

“Your other half?? You speak to her??” SkekGra is taken aback. 

“Of course. Surely you’ve encountered yours on your travels.” SkekSa says. 

SkekGra looks down. Yes but he hates him. 

“The Ocean is full of life. Danger, excitement, calming, relaxing. I cannot deny the call to adventure and I never will again. Surely you understand, Conqueror.” 

“I do...More than you know…” SkekGra says. It is true that he finds the castle rejuvenating. But he definitely prefers travelling and conquering, he feels more at home outside the Castle. He always has, that hasn’t changed since… Since… Before he was… SkekGra… 

He can feel himself feeling vulnerable, to the point that his mentality is reaching out to someone outside Castle walls. Someone who is much more vacant and distant. UrGoh… 

“Goodbye, SkekGra. May we meet again.” SkekSa says, handing him a flask of alcohol as she leaves. 

SkekGra blinks as he watches SkekSa leaving, he sees the image of a Mystic swimming away to sea, before returning to seeing the Mariner grow smaller in the hallways. He feels his heart drop, watching her leave, and he can feel the warmth of the Mystic who surely is mocking him for feeling this distraught. It hurts and he cannot allow it. He sighs and goes back to his room, taking a swig of the alcohol. He doesn’t fight against the Emperor, because unlike SkekSa, he has a lot to lose from doing so. His title, his power, all come from the Emperor, and due to his high rank, connected heavily to him as well. If he didn’t have his Conqueror title, he would be nothing, left on the wayside, like the Satirist. Powerless. He taps the table with his claws and opens the drawer, taking out a small block of wood, and starts carving a figurine of SkekSa. Ever since that moment with the little Gelfling child, he’s taken to carving wood after trying it once, and finding it rather fun… Not in a sense that the other Skeksis find fun but… It keeps him from acting rashly. He spends all night on this SkekSa figurine and places it next to other unpainted figurines.

Another secret he’ll take to his nonexistent grave.

\---

Trine went on for the Conqueror, travelling the world, conquering towns and returning with gifts to the Castle every few trine

After witnessing SkekSa’s departure, it occurred to him how repetitive it gets. 

Not that it stops him from enjoying it. There’s always a fun story to tell back at the Castle, and the Skeksis eat it up, and SkekGra always feels joy seeing others enjoy his stories. 

And nobody laps them up more than SkekLi the Satirist. SkekGra is probably one of the few who not only tolerates the Satirist, but actually enjoys his company. SkekLi is fun, conniving, and you can never tell what you will learn from him. Whereas others would deem him as a clown, SkekGra enjoys the jokes. Even at SkekLi’s expense. 

“You’re kidding!” SkekLi shouts during his fifth cup of wine while SkekGra only had two. “You had an encounter with a Mystic?!” 

“UrVa the Archer. Yes.” SkekGra chuckles. 

“And you defeated him?” SkekLi asks. 

“Easily.” SkekGra lies. UrVa the Archer is probably one of the most formidable fighters he had encountered. He’s not just skilled in Archery, but also in martial arts. He was very strong, to the point of nearly subduing SkekGra before the Conqueror used his hidden weapons to gain the upper hand, but even that wasn’t enough. 

One of the few fights SkekGra has lost. He can’t let SkekLi know that for sure, or else those rumors will destroy him completely. There’s a lot of secrets SkekGra never tells SkekLi. He would never tell him that he still harbors impure thoughts for SkekNa, despite working to get over it, that wouldn’t end well for the both of them. He definitely cannot tell him of his fondness for puppetry. That’s a laughingstock waiting to happen. 

“Wooow...And he’s the other half of SkekMal…Imagine if you fought _him_ ...”  
  
“SkekMal would be far more of a challenge. He knows almost my every move. We did train together you know.” SkekGra says.

“Which doesn’t come across at all! You’re so sophisticated!” 

“You’ve clearly never seen me fight.” SkekGra chuckles, remembering how even SkekNa can get unnerved by him.

SkekLi drunkenly laughs and takes another swig of wine. It’s always like this, SkekGra invites SkekLi for drinks and they gossip and exchange stories, although it’s not often clear which stories are true for either of them. SkekLi tells stories about landmarks that SkekGra isn’t even sure exists. At one point, SkekLi has insisted that he’s been in Mother Aughra’s orrery. None of the Skeksis have been in the orrery for quite a long time, ever since Mother Aughra decided to project herself through the stars. SkekGra isn’t sure if that’s true, but if it is, SkekLi knows a lot of secrets that very few know. He’s a lot more valuable than others realize. Talking to him, truthful or not, SkekGra can find fulfillment in that. 

One evening however, SkekLi didn’t show up at the appointed time. It’s not often that SkekGra and SkekLi are in the castle at the same time, so they try to spend time together as often as they can. Minutes pass by as SkekGra carves his figurines and yet still no sign of SkekLi. SkekGra puts the wooden figure to the side and starts looking for him. 

After a bit of asking around, his search leads him to the courtyard, to a sight he didn’t expect, and yet doesn’t surprise him in the slightest. 

SkekVar the newly appointed General is currently beating down SkekLi, while other Skeksis watch the sight and laugh. 

SkekNa and SkekUng stand and watch from the sidelines, and SkekGra makes his way towards them. He takes a deep breath seeing SkekUng. He bears no ill will.  
  
“What’s with all the hullabaloo?” SkekGra asks. 

“SkekLi decided to be stupid again.” SkekNa snides. He’s the only one not laughing at SkekLi’s expense, looking rather bored with the whole ordeal. SkekGra rolls his eyes. He wonders how different it would be if SkekShod the Treasurer was the one being beaten to a pulp. Then again he didn’t defend him last time that happened. 

“I don’t know what he told SkekVar but it really pissed him off.” SkekUng adds on, chuckling. 

SkekGra looks at the fight again and SkekLi’s whimpers reach his ears, and that awakens something in SkekGra. Much as SkekGra would love to enjoy this, SkekLi is unarmed. Where’s the enjoyment in that? Before he could reason with himself he steps in and kicks back the General, drawing a sword, and stands in front of SkekLi. 

“Stand down, SkekGra!” SkekVar shouts. “This doesn’t concern you!” 

“You’re in no position to give the Conqueror orders, General!” SkekGra shouts, drawing out his other three swords. “Or do we need to settle this the old fashioned way?” 

“That disrespectful vermin needs to know his place!” SkekVar points his sword at SkekLi who flinches back. 

SkekGra chuckles and nudges SkekLi with his foot, urging him back. SkekLi scrambles towards SkekNa and SkekUng. SkekNa looks a bit more alert and ready to step in, if it wasn’t for SkekUng’s forceful hand on his shoulder. 

“Oh look, the vermin is gone. Now it’s just you and me!” SkekGra giggles. He gets into a battle position, which prompts murmurs from the other Skeksis. It is widely known that SkekGra is a formidable foe. The Emperor didn’t choose him as Conqueror for nothing, he fought his way up the hierarchy the moment the Emperor claimed the Throne. “And SkekVar, you know how much I love to have fun.” He licks his lips. 

SkekVar growls and lunges forward, and swords clash. SkekVar is strong, but SkekGra is faster. And he uses his surroundings to his advantage, leaping from pillars to statues to confuse him. SkekGra uses the confusion to disarm the General and threaten his throat with all of his swords and his back with his bladed tail. 

“Don’t waste your energy on those who can’t fight back, SkekVar. You’ll find yourself falling to those who will.” He looks at SkekNa and gestures with his head. 

SkekNa nods and starts dispersing the other Skeksis as SkekGra lets SkekVar go. SkekGra goes over to SkekLi who is looking over his own wounds. 

“That was incredible.” SkekLi says reverently.

“Yeah yeah. What the grot were you doing?” SkekGra asks, sitting in front of him. 

“W-Well… I might have… Suggested that SkekVar has some… Impure thoughts about the Emperor…” SkekLi whispers to him and SkekGra leans back and rubs his beak. 

“SkekLi, SkekLi, SkekLi, sometimes I wonder why I bother defending you… You owe me for this.”

“Of course, SkekGra! Name it, I’ll pay you back however you want!”  
  


“No no no. I don’t know when, and I don’t know where. But you will pay me back for this, and you will not oppose me when I present the favor. You’re lucky I didn’t allow SkekVar to just beat you to a pulp then and there!” 

“Why did you help me then?” SkekLi asks coyly.

“Oh wouldn’t you like to know?” SkekGra chuckles, pulling him up. “Come on, let’s get high.” SkekGra was originally planning on using alcohol but perhaps SkekLi could use something a bit hazier. 

\---

A few days later, SkekGra found himself reading a book detailing Thra’s inner magics in the courtyard on the fountain, a smoke hanging from his beak. SkekNa is standing a distance away, sharpening his blade. It’s nice to stand away from the aristocracy once in a while. The book is actually theorizing that Thra is alive and can recall events. All a bunch of hooey no doubt. 

“Didn’t know Conqueror enjoyed reading.” A very familiar high pitched voice interrupts SkekGra. The Conqueror lowers the book and closes it and smiles pleasantly at SkekSil the Chamberlain. SkekNa can be heard sharpening a bit more aggressively.

“Most don’t. What are you up to, SkekSil?” SkekGra tilts his head. 

“Why does Conqueror ask? Chamberlain can enjoy friendly conversation, yes?” SkekSil whimpers. 

“I suppose you can.” SkekGra says. SkekSil often doesn’t approach others unless he wants something. “What friendly conversation do you want to make?” This is too fun.

“SkekSil...Wonders where SkekGra and SkekNa are going to next?”  
  


“Don’t know.” SkekGra shrugs.

If SkekSil is caught off guard he doesn’t show it. He just grins wider. “Don’t know you say?” 

“We often talk about it in the carriage. As long as we go the direction the Emperor wants, we can go wherever we please.” SkekGra informs. SkekNa is watching the conversation in question. SkekNa is quite good at reading others, and his body language shows distrust. 

SkekSil nods. “Ah. Yes. As the Emperor wills it. Friend Conqueror always in Emperor’s good graces. Certainly loyal to him and the Skeksis, no matter what, yes?” 

SkekSil is trying to trick him to show weakness for something. It wont work. SkekGra can see similarities with him and SkekMal the Hunter. Always calculating and determining weaknesses in others. SkekGra can’t help but to admire him and find him amusing. All the other Skeksis hate him and for good reason. It's a miracle how he can manage to inspire so much hate in others. “I do whatever the Emperor wishes, and I do so without regret. Just as you do, SkekSil.” SkekGra chuckles, almost cackles. “Of course, I enjoy what I do.” He raises his bladed tail and sways it from side to side with a big ol wide grin on his face. “And if anyone questions my motives, there will be problems.” 

SkekSil raises his hands and backs away. “Of course, Conqueror!” He bows a little. “SkekSil never questions Conqueror, yes. All on same side. Hmmmm…” He turns and walks away and as soon as he does, SkekNa walks up.

“Maybe we could hunt him for sport.” SkekNa whispers.

SkekGra laughs. “He might enjoy that a little too much. Or he might start hunting us. Take it from me, it’s creatures like him you want to watchout for. He will use anything in his favor.” 

SkekNa nods. “Yes indeed… Well… Shall we go see the Emperor of our new destination?” 

SkekGra chuckles. “As always.” 

Time always goes on, and SkekGra always finds ways to fill the voids. Always looking for ways to entertain him and keep himself busy. 

If he didn’t conquer, what else would he have? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo glad this chapter is done, now I can dive into the actual story. I swear I didn't intend for this story to be so long. 
> 
> Okay I'm really hoping I got SkekGra the Conqueror down good. He's one of the toughest Skeksis to write for. XD 
> 
> Goh almost drowning and Gra feeling it is something I recall from a certain fanart but I cant find it. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated.
> 
> OOOOH BYYYY THE WAAAAY! https://fanfareillustrates.tumblr.com/post/626761159734870017/you-fool-you-wanderer-youve-challenged-a-god This is the Conquerer's attire.


	5. Tear Down The Wall!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UrGoh witnesses something that makes him feel anger for the first time. 
> 
> Why does SkekGra feel responsible for that isn't his fault? Why why why?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus we begin the disaster that is FEELINGS! Feelings of almost passionate nature! 
> 
> This will not do. 
> 
> This one is uber long. Notes and warnings at the end notes
> 
> Title comes from the Trial by Pink Floyd

Chapter 5: Tear Down The Wall! 

It’s been almost 620 Trine since the crystal cracked. Give or take. SkekGra is terrible with the mathematics. 

What a grand conquering it has been. Due to how much power they have over Thra, it’s starting to be hard to find areas that need conquering, especially in Skarith. SkekGra often wonders how often he’ll be called Conqueror when most of what he’s doing is maintaining order with SkekNa. Best not to think of such things. 

SkekGra and SkekNa have obtained many tithings from their travels, and two Gelfling servants. Normally Podlings enter servitude and the Gelfling, only if they are exemplary, are to be castle guards, but a Spritton father tried presenting his two meager adolescents, a daughter and a son, as suitable guards. Apparently, SkekNa accidentally impaled his wife during a battle that they placed the blame on the Arathim. The Conqueror got a brilliant idea and assured him while the adolescents can have a place in the castle, the father has to stay and fend for himself. SkekNa was quite shocked when they left, and almost scolded SkekGra until he explained himself.

_“Have you lost your senses?? You bring a couple of adolescents to the castle? Being a Castle Guard is not an offer you can give anyone! They’d slow everyone down!”_

_“I didn’t say anything about being in the Castle Guard did I? I just said they’d serve in the Castle.” SkekGra leans on the right arm impishly and grins coyishly towards him. “And the only other authority figure of the Small Servants is you, my friend!”_

_SkekNa’s shocked face breaks into a smile and laughs. “You really know how to please me!”_

_“Of course! I’m the fun Skeksis!” SkekGra exclaims, lounging on the throne, cackling._

_“The fun one. You?” SkekNa asks with a dry smile._

_“Of course! Who else gets you to smile as much as I do?”_

_“... Your foolishness is endearing.” SkekNa says, as they clink their goblets together._

It’s true that SkekNa smiles a lot around SkekGra. Throughout the trine, after a lot of jealous spurts and even a fight against a very perplexed SkekUng, SkekGra is starting to come to terms with the fact that he and SkekNa will never be anything more than allies, although in an odd way, he find himself not caring. There are very few Skeksis the Conqueror can tolerate as a partner. They’re powerful by themselves, and indestructible together. 

It is rather concerning how SkekNa is not so subtle about his hatred towards the Emperor. Always claiming that he’s arrogant and playing it far too safe by pretending to be allies of the Gelfling. SkekGra has never seen any problem with it, it would be useless if they eliminated all the Gelfling, and by extension all of Thra kind. But SkekNa hates everyone who isn’t Skeksis. SkekGra warns him about thinking this way, he doesn’t want his companion wind up like SkekShod the Treasurer. The discussion was cut short by the summons back to the Castle of the Crystal, and the family begging for help.

And now here they are, once again returning to the castle after a considerable time of conquering. They awaken once the carriage brings them to the Castle. 

They are greeted by SkekZok and SkekSil, who exchange banter with SkekGra as SkekNa screams at the podlings and puts the two adolescent Gelfling to work. SkekGra barely registers how SkekZok pulls him towards the training grounds to communicate with SkekVar, before the feast in their honor. 

Another return, another feast… 

\---

UrGoh takes a deep breath, smelling the scent of smoke in the distance of the Crystal Desert, smoke made from natural materials. After a fulfilling travel, he one again returns to the Mystics, his family. UrNol is the first to greet him, and is quite eager to smoke with him before dinner. They speak of normal things, UrGoh’s travels, the ones he has met, and the sights he has seen. UrNol speaks of his herbal findings, his recipes, his thoughts of the past. 

It’s all the same thing, UrGoh finds, and yet it doesn’t concern him at all. UrGoh is merely content with his friends feeling happy with their lives, just as they are happy with the life he has chosen. 

“UrNol… ” A voice gently makes itself known. UrSu the Master has walked up, smiling at the two. “UrAmaj has requested your presence…” 

“Oh yes,” UrNol stands and looks at UrGoh. “I think you’ll quite like the spread we have come up with… Something new…” It’s not often the Mystics try something new. They tend to stick with what’s familiar. So whenever UrGoh hears that they are making something new, he’s often pleasantly surprised. UrNol leaves the area, leaving UrSu and UrGoh alone. 

UrSu has always been the leader of the UrRus for as long as UrGoh can remember. Nobody really questioned his leadership, for he is wise, gentle, kind, and steadfast. He led the Mystics through every hardship, and held onto hope for everyone. Everything he does is for the safety of the Mystics, keeping them on their set path of life. 

“How are you, my friend?” UrSu asks, looking over the Wanderer. He puts gentle hands over his shoulders and observes him. “You have less wounds than before… Your other half, he must be…” 

“...Running out of areas to conquer…” UrGoh finishes for him. He’s not surprised that UrSu doesn’t suspect that the wounds are from his own travels. UrGoh, unlike UrVa the Archer, is a true pacifist, he never gets into conflicts or into other’s conflicts that have nothing to do with him. But his other half is a war centered Skeksis, and thus, UrGoh gets wounds more often than most others. But like all other Mystics, it doesn’t bother him as much. He wonders how much it bothers SkekGra, if it bothers him at all. 

“As long as you are safe…” UrSu says. “And not getting yourself involved in such affairs…” 

UrGoh hesitates to respond. Truth be told, while he doesn’t get involved with conflict much like UrMa the Peacekeeper, he does find himself saving others from Skeksis eyes, even without realizing it. It’s a terrible habit honestly, but he feels horrible if he allows them to get hurt, so he urges anyone to safety. Gelfling, Podling, Gruenak… At one point or another, he has been recognized by other Skeksis. Namely SkekVar the General, who’s sword stopped short of driving into his throat. After demanding the Mystic’s name, he groused something, something along the lines of “GAAAH! LEAVE IT TO SKEKGRA TO FIND A WAY TO GET IN MY WAY! EVEN WITH HIS URRU!” He had no idea what he had meant. But at least the Podlings were safe from harm. 

“Surely there’s no harm in saving a few denizens of Thra…” UrGoh mutters. “As long as a few lives are saved…” 

UrSu sighs. “I understand your concern, but getting involved in affairs that are not our own is not our way… What happens to the denizens is none of our concern… Best to let time flow... ”  
  


UrGoh nods, remembering how hesitant UrNol is about interacting with other Gelfling and their cultures. 

“Well… What is our way then…?” UrGoh asks, more or less speaking to himself. “And if it’s the Skeksis, who are also not of Thra, harming Thra… Then where’s the harm of helping… Since they are also straying from Thra’s intended path…” 

UrSu looks to be ready to respond, but then he grabs his chest in pain and nearly falls to his knees if it wasn’t for his staff. 

“Master…!” UrGoh moves to help him up but UrSu holds his hand up. 

“It’s quite alright, UrGoh…” He struggles to stand with his staff. “It’s been like this for a while…” 

“Shall I get the Healer?” UrGoh asks, feeling concern. 

UrSu starts feeling his fingers, and brings his fingers to his nose. “UrIm will not be able to help… It’s my other half…” He has a far away look as he brings a hand to his head. 

Before UrGoh could ask, UrSu cuts him off. 

“It’s quite alright, UrGoh… It will be okay…” UrSu gently takes one of UrGoh’s hands and holds it with two. UrGoh feels himself calm down at the gesture. Barely. “Let us paint before dinner…” 

\----

After narrowly escaping the self-righteous Ritual-Master and the bumbling General, SkekGra decided to find it calming to slip into more comfortable robes as opposed to his armor, and walk through the castle alone. SkekGra finds a lot of serenity in solitude. Almost every Skeksis he is with is loud. Loud, loud, LOUD! Very little time to be with his own thoughts! 

As he walks through the hallways, he crosses paths into the Chamberlain who had a look of wretched contentment until it morphed into surprise at the Conqueror. SkekGra raises his eyebrow, and grins. Chamberlain may be able to fool others, but never him. 

“SkekSil! Now you look awfully pleased with yourself. Did you listen in on a juicy rumor?” 

“SkekGra, what a surprise! No rumors were heard, assure you.” SkekSil tries to go around him, but SkekGra swirls around and stops him in his tracks. 

“See, I don’t believe you with that smirk on your face until you bumped into me,” SkekGra puts an arm around Chamberlain's shoulder roughly, almost to the point where the arm is wrapped around the neck. “Come, come now, give me some gossip!”

SkekSil despite being caught off guard grins. “Hmmmmm…. Well...Heard how you are running out of places to conquer...Chamberlain worries about SkekGra. Will SkekGra stay entertained for long hmmmm~?” 

The Conqueror barks out a laugh, despite himself. “Oooh Chamberlain. You know what I love about that whimper of yours?” SkekGra circles the Chamberlain and grabs his shoulders eagerly, holding him close. “You use that hum so often. It’s such a silly sound, and yet it lets me know how fraudulent you are. You use it whenever you lie, or when you discover something that is not meant to be heard! So I know that you are lying and you heard something quite enticing~!” 

SkekSil squirms growling a bit, bringing delight to SkekGra. 

“I doubt that annoying shrill is even your true voice.” SkekGra hums, twirling around and booping SkekSil’s nose. “You know, you may be the Emperor’s second in command, but my allegiances lie with SkekSo. I listen to his word, and his word alone, you have no power over me and you never will. So stop acting as if I will succumb to your toxicity.” 

SkekSil contorts his face in disgust. “Perhaps, outburst is about Chamberlain banishing SkekLi for deliberately dumping hot oil on face?” SkekGra says nothing. He will neither confirm or deny that being a partial reason. “Please, SkekGra, I must…”  
  


“What is going on here?” A deep voice interrupts the both of them, both of them turn around and stand at attention. 

“Sire!” Both of them say as SkekSo the Emperor strides up in all his regality, his dark robes flutter behind him as he has his hands behind his back. SkekGra noticed something different, how worn out he looks. He looks more aged than the last time he saw him. 

“Conqueror. I’d like to speak with you. Alone.” 

SkekSil looks rather affronted and SkekGra revels in the expression. “Of course, my lord. Of course.” SkekGra bows and begins walking with the Emperor, leaving SkekSil behind. 

As confident as SkekGra is, SkekSo gives him a sinking feeling of dread every time he asks to speak to him. It’s never easy to tell what mood SkekSo is going to be. His tone suggests pleasant discussion, but his body language exclaims pain and misery, like he could snap at any moment. 

“Your exploits have done nothing but suit us for the past 600 trine. You are to be commended.” SkekSo proclaims, a slight hint of wheeze in his voice. 

“Thank you, sire,” SkekGra bows his head, relaxing slightly.

“You and SkekNa have done tremendous work bringing most of the Gelfling Population to our rule,” SkekSo smirks a little. “You usually do so well on your own, I was perplexed by your insistence on bringing the drunkard along on your excursions, but your combined efforts do not disappoint.”

“It is true, I don’t need to depend on SkekNa for my successes. But he brings an extra bout of control that makes conquering a lot easier.” He looks at the Emperor. “After all, my lord, you have promoted him from Cultivator to Slave Keeper when he showed quick assertiveness to the Podlings.” 

SkekSo stops. SkekGra’s heart almost stops in response. But despite being sassed to, SkekSo lets out a haughty laugh. SkekGra feels relief knowing he’s in a good mood. He hopes it will last through dinner. “What you speak is true, SkekGra. However, his successes do not undermine your achievements. You could conquer the entirety of Thra, and yet I will still find a place for you by my side. Should you remain loyal to me, you could be my Patriarch.” He says putting a hand on his shoulder. SkekGra notices how shrivelled the hand looks. He wisely doesn’t speak a word about it. 

“I am honored, Sire…” SkekGra mutters, in awe. Patriarch would be higher ranked than the Ritual Master and Chamberlain combined… To have that title, it would… Keep SkekGra in good standing for many trine… Perhaps he’d have the opportunity to become Emperor himself…

But despite all that… He doesn’t feel great excitement.

SkekSo looks outside to the placement of the Three Brothers. “Dinner shall be soon. Come. I starve.” They make their way to the dining hall, meeting the other Skeksis there. 

\---

UrGoh sits with the other Mystics, speaking of his travels as they listen. He speaks happily, although he’s not quite sure what he is speaking about. Everything becomes a blur after a while, a dreamlike state. The only reason he remembers what he has seen is because he has painted the scenery, the creatures, the locales, he has seen in scrolls, to which the Mystics are in awe of. And of course there are questions, mostly from the Chanter. There used to be questions from the Storyteller as well, but he’s no longer with them, having taken to his new home in the Caves of Grot. UrGoh often finds himself feeling sad about that.

“How on Thra were you able to get to a place where most Skeksis haven’t seen…?” “Have you seen the other Mystics on your travels…?” “Where do you think you’ll go to next…?” 

All of which questions UrGoh does his best to answer. And yet he finds himself drifting off in his thoughts more often. He feels blank. Has he truly explored all of Thra…? Why does he crave more…? More adventure, more… excitement…? He looks around the place the Mystics decided to settle in, the Crystal Desert. Perhaps this would be a nice permanent spot to be for the Mystics? The Skeksis, while they regulate patrols here, do not frequent the Crystal Desert often. The two Skeksis who have braved the stormy desert, The Conqueror and the Hunter are often a sour subject amongst the Dousan. The locales here are spiritualistic, worshipping the bounties of Thra, including death. This isolation, this interesting way of thinking, is why UrGoh returns here more often than he should. While all Gelfling provide different points of views with their different cultures, with the Dousan not being Skeksis worshippers, they provide insight to Thra that UrGoh has never dreamed of. Although, granted, UrGoh has never really paid attention much to the individuals of Thra. Just the cultures as a basis.

He wants more of that, he craves more insight. 

Suppertime comes around with UrNol and UrAmaj eagerly showing their new stew, which the Mystics are eager to try. The night goes on, although UrGoh gets a sinking feeling in his stomach, but it doesn’t feel like his own dread. He gets glimpses of a horrified Cultivator’s face but it’s incredibly brief. Everyone is quiet until a sharp pained cry echoes through the desert, breaking the silence. 

For the first time in his Mystic life, UrGoh felt awake. 

\---

The feast that SkekGra and SkekNa are welcomed to, are just like any other feast. A menagerie of still living beings from Thra, squirming as the Skeksis devours them like savages. SkekGra of course is no different, but his thoughts are preoccupied with telling stories. And almost every Skeksis laps it up, enjoying it like no tomorrow. The only exceptions are SkekTek the Scientist and SkekShod the Treasurer who are fighting for their food. 

SkekNa is always eager to eat and drink and drink… and drink… and drink… and DRINK! SkekGra is starting to lose his patience with him! SkekNa, when he drinks himself merry, is rather relaxed and more willing to crack jokes. However when he’s absolutely befuddled, drunk as a Guffle, he finds himself speaking things that he shouldn’t be speaking. SkekGra has only stuck to one glass of spirits for this reason. While keeping an eye on him, he returns to his stories of his heroics.

After a while, SkekSil speaks up towards SkekGra. “Well, your conquests sound invigorating! SkekGra is not boasting empty _arrogance_ is he?”

SkekGra glares at SkekSil. Even before knowing that SkekSo is starting to favor him a bit more, he never felt intimidated by Chamberlain. Chamberlain could rile him up, say poisonous words, attempt to destroy his life, but SkekGra will not be affected by his forked tongue, he’d sooner cut it off. “Of course not! My conquests are never empty!” 

Chamberlain smirks. “Oh gooood… We don’t want to hear that you have been too lenient, hmmm~?” 

“You want to hear leniency, Chamberlain?” The piss drunk Slave-Keeper slurs. SkekGra notices how he’s practically wobbling in his seat on his fourth bottle. “Allowing the Gelfling as much freedom as we do.”  
  
SkekGra freezes as well as most Skeksis in the room. Oh...That’s who the Chamberlain was targeting. Not him, but his partner. Come to think of it, Chamberlain has been placing alcoholic beverages near SkekNa, SkekGra wasn’t sure if it was deliberate until now. Many of the Skeksis begin to murmur. He looks to SkekSo who has sat upright. He raises his arm and silences the musicians that SkekNa has brought over. 

“What did you say?” The Emperor asks coldly.

SkekNa pours his sixth cup. “We have been showing far too much benevolence to the Gelfling, it’s almost frightening.” SkekGra can feel a sinking dread for his companion, the Emperor has a look of disgust on his face. Not wanting SkekNa to dig himself deeper, he attempts to stop him by putting a hand on his cup. 

“Hold your tongue, SkekNa.” He warns, keeping himself from shaking. Why is he so concerned for SkekNa? He should just let sleeping Fizzgig lie, but the thought of something happening to him, he cannot bear it. 

“Our benevolence to the Gelfling has gotten us so far. We could get away with anything,” SkekSo bellows, leaning himself to be eye to eye with SkekNa but SkekNa’s eyesight is elsewhere in the room. His eyes go to SkekGra. Narrowing them, correctly assuming that SkekNa has confided these thoughts to SkekGra. “YOU BOTH get away with everything you ever do because they think we are caretakers of the Crystal!” 

SkekGra’s stomach turns to knots, not wanting to make this situation worse than it is, he leans back, “Oh no.” He denies fervently. “I don’t share his opinion!” 

SkekNa rolls his eyes at SkekGra’s submission. “Thank you, SkekGra.” He stumbles to stand. “Are you really so ARROGANT to believe that we can get away with anything we want? One day we might kill a Gelfling, and lies won’t get us through it. We might as well cuth--cut off our benevolence and rule these vermin until they CRAWL!” 

Everyone goes dead silent at SkekNa’s outburst. SkekGra couldn’t bring himself to speak words of defense, hearing SkekNa insult the Emperor so openly! Even SkekVar, who was almost agreeing with SkekNa until now, leapt over the table at this blasphemy and slammed SkekNa’s head against it. 

A fight broke out between the General and the Slave-Keeper and SkekGra tries to stop it but SkekSil grabs him by the shoulders and hums in his ear. “‘Thrills, chills, kills!’ Such narrow minded thinking will only go so far, yes~?” 

SkekGra couldn’t bring himself to say or do anything. All he can do is stare. He looks around the room at the cheering and jeering Skeksis and noticed how SkekShod the Treasurer put a hand to his forehead. As if he expected this. Has SkekNa confided in him too? 

As soon as SkekNa was about to strangle SkekVar with his whip, SkekSo slams his staff on the ground, silencing the room “ENOUGH! Questioning my rule, insulting me to my face! You will be punished for this!” 

Everyone but SkekShod and SkekGra shout out suggestions for the punishment. SkekGra vaguely hears something about a Peeper Beetle, or impaling SkekNa’s head. SkekGra can’t focus, he’s focusing on SkekNa who is on the ground, looking a bit more sober, and the full extent of the situation is dawning on him. SkekGra feels a sinking feeling, he feels a slight connection with his Mystic, seeing vast endless deserts, but it’s brief. 

“SILENCE!” The Emperor’s booming tones bring SkekGra back to reality. SkekSo’s eyes go to SkekGra, tapping his scepter with his spindly talons. “SkekGra, what shall his punishment be?”

SkekGra grimaces. Oh, SHARD, what were the options?? SkekSo is using his friendship with SkekNa to his advantage, he’s testing his loyalty. He looks at his friend with pain in his chest. He has no choice. He has NO DANGLING STRANGLING CHOICE! He says the first thing that comes to his head, that doesn’t sound like being impaled in the brain. “Peeper Beetle.” He felt frustration when he had to repeat himself, apparently he was mumbling. 

Each Skeksis get into an uproar. SkekTek is VERY eager to study the Peeper Beetle, and SkekGra’s emotions only get worse once SkekOk the Scrollkeeper eagerly explains what a Peeper Beetle does, bringing lucidity to SkekGra. “It devours the softest tissues of the body. Primarily eyeballs.” SkekGra has sentenced his lifelong companion to an eye gouging. 

He vaguely hears SkekSo ordering SkekGra and SkekShod to prepare the Slave-Master, gesturing to the cage. They both grab the cage and attach it to SkekNa’s head. SkekNa is starting to look more aware and he starts to squirm when the cage is around him. He looks at SkekShod, who says something that confirms SkekGra’s suspicions. “...I-I told you ssssso…” SkekGra can deduce that SkekNa vented his frustrations to SkekShod who most likely warned him to keep his opinions to himself. And SkekSil probably heard. SkekGra glances at the smirking Chamberlain. Those were some pretty choice words to get SkekNa riled up. He knew what he was doing. 

SkekGra sighs and looks at SkekNa who is whimperingly pleadingly to his friend. He has been warned numerous times that these opinions wouldn’t end well. This is his fault. His own fault. 

“You brought this onto yourself.” SkekGra growls assertively. He roughly chains SkekNa to the ground and takes his scepter. The Ritual Master comes into view with a jar containing a googly eyed beetle that SkekGra only recognized just now. That thing is from the Crystal Desert, one of the most dangerous areas on Thra. SkekZok leads the Punishment Chant, a chant that has been around for a few hundred Trine, as of SkekLi’s insubordination. 

“When we faaaail ourselves…” He starts.

“We must be punished.” Everyone finishes, clanging the staves.

“When we fail each other…” 

“We must be punished…” Clang.

“When we fail our Emperor…”

“We MUST be punished…” Clang. SkekGra thinks about it. Yes. SkekNa has failed the Emperor. He deserves his punishment. But has SkekGra failed his comrade as well? No no. It’s SkekNa’s fault. He should have known better.

The beetle is unleashed in the cage and everyone but SkekGra crowds the SlaveMaster who is pulling at the chains and whimpering. The Great SkekNa whimpering, it makes SkekGra sick to his stomach. He can’t help. He can’t help…

The beetle jabs at SkekNa’s right eye, and starts clawing at it, ripping it out, devouring it with great ferver. SkekGra couldn’t help but to look, as his partner SCREECHES in agony. He feels a connection with his Mystic, but he can feel that his Mystic is also feeling intense emotions. The amount of it is too much to bear, he can feel himself stumble, his chest hurt, as he gets brief glimpses of a Mystic’s eye being eaten away by nothing. The Emperor puts a hand on SkekGra’s back, bringing him back to reality, ordering others to put SkekNa in the dungeons for an Unum. SkekGra is grateful for such a mercy. He watches SkekNa be dragged away with a far away look in his eyes. There is no spirit left in the Slave-Keeper.

\---

UrNol leans forwards, bawling in pain. Tears fall out of his left eye, but blood gushes out of his right. Being eaten away into nothingness. UrNol puts a hand over his eye, trying to keep the blood in but to no avail. “Sk-SkekNa!! Sk-ekNaaaa….!” He cries as the Healer and the Alchemist take him to a small little hut, away from curious eyes. 

UrGoh freezes in shock, not just because of the sight but he can feel his other half’s distraught, his sorrow, his connection with him heightened to the point where he can see SkekNa have his eye gouged by some sort of insect… An insect from this very desert. But the feelings are elevated, by an emotion that UrGoh hasn’t felt in a long time. 

Anger...

\---

SkekGra rushes to his chambers, unable to handle the scene, the cheerful disposition from the Skeksis. These emotions, these emotions that are shared by him and his Mystic, it’s too much! He feels distraught for his friend and something else, something that he should feel ashamed of. It’s his own fault! SkekNa should have known that this would have happened! 

And yet he did nothing to stop it. SkekGra who always insists that he and SkekNa are always in this together, just let it happen. How can he feel so bad about this?!

And his Mystic…His Mystic’s emotions are elevated in a way that SkekGra’s not used to! 

He tries to carve some of his figurines but he winds up breaking three. He screams and starts knocking over his figurines, his table, clawing his curtains. 

It’s too much! It’s too much!

\---

UrGoh grabs his head as he steps away from the Mystics and growls. Rage boiling in his stomach intertwined with his Skeksis’ sinking despair. It’s quite often when the Skeksis injure each other, they do it all the time as cruel jokes. But not something this permanent...Gouging out their own companion’s eye...How can the Skeksis be so cruel?! How can they be so selfish!? What right does SkekGra have to feel such despair?! 

UrGoh squeezes his head until someone takes his hands gently. UrGoh looks at the concerned Master and Chanter. 

“Be at peace...It’s alright…” UrSu whispers in UrGoh’s ear. He brings UrGoh to a calming hug. “UrNol’s other half is suffering a punishment… As UrNol says… There is nothing we can do…” 

“Does that make it okay?” UrGoh snarls. “They hurt each other, and by extension they hurt us!” 

UrSu shakes his head. “It is the way of things… UrNol knows this…” 

“UrGoh…” UrSol says comfortingly. “You feel your other half’s feelings correct…? He’s rather close with SkekNa is he not…?” 

UrGoh says nothing. He looks to the side. 

“A Skeksis and UrRu’s connection never falters… When one feels strong… vulnerable.. emotions, the other can feel it… Often we might see glimpses of what are seen and felt by the other… It is the way of things...” The Chanter explains. 

“Do you feel the connection?” UrGoh asks both of them. 

The Master shakes his head. “Not terribly often I’m afraid… I feel dull anger from my other half often, but the anger is never too strong to establish a true emotional connection… He often suppresses his emotions like we do...” 

“Often.” The Chanter admits. “My other half’s loneliness gets rather tangible, I’m afraid.” He cuts himself off rather quickly as if not wanting to admit something. 

“Best not think of it, UrGoh… Just relax and let Thra run it’s course...It is not our place...It is not our way. UrNol knows this. And he has resigned to his fate…”

UrGoh looks at him worriedly.

“Don’t be afraid… UrTih is constructing a replacement eye as we speak.” UrSol assures. “Come with us...Sing for his recovery.” 

“...I’ll join in a few minutes..” UrGoh respond. Both Mystics bow and walk off. 

Once he’s alone, UrGoh takes a few paces away from the Mystics. He doesn’t feel better, in fact he only feels worse… He wants more from this… More than a ‘best not think about it’ response… But he doesn’t know what he wants. He comes across a bush and picks a few urdrupe berries. Urdrupe berries are common in the Crystal Desert, the denizens often use them to connect with Thra, to see the future. 

UrGoh has eaten them himself, but the future is often hazy, not easily interpreted. It’s either that or he’s not quite sure what he wants to see. 

He puts the berries in his bag, and eats one. He starts to walk back to the others but, he gasps at a sharp pain… He sees something...Something faded. 

\---

A Gelfling calls SkekGra to the Emperor’s throne room. He grumbles but follows through on meeting him there. No matter what state he’s in, it’s never good to deny an audience with the Emperor. 

SkekGra bows meeting the Emperor and the Chamberlain. He gives a glare to the Chamberlain, feeling lividness. 

“Aaah Conqueror.” SkekSo says. “I hope you are feeling better.”

“Yes, sire, I am.” SkekGra affirms, lying through his teeth. 

“I just wanted to say how much your loyalty is appreciated, when SkekNa had his little...Outburst.” SkekSo chuckles. “Such words are not necessary in the court.”

SkekGra suppresses a grimace but bows again. “Of course, my lord.” 

“Come with me,” SkekSo rises from his throne and wraps an arm around SkekGra and leads him to the Crystal of Truth behind the throne room. It’s purple hue is growing deeper and deeper. SkekGra can feel it’s soothing aura permeate the room. Although there’s something about it that worsens his dread. 

“You see, what the Slave-Keeper doesn’t understand is that I control the Crystal.” SkekSo elucidates. “It brings me great pain to do so, but I control it. And as long as I control it, I bring great salvation to the Skeksis. But I can’t do so when others are so… Disruptive.”  
  
“Of course, my lord…” SkekGra says. “My loyalty is with you, always… For the good of the Skeksis.” 

“Perhaps, my lord...SkekGra will be better off without SkekNa, yes?” SkekSil offers, grinning like a scheming Awlis. “He should go on without him and with someone else, yes? No need for a drunkard to sully the conquering of Thra hmmmm? ” 

“I can’t allow that.” SkekGra says, prompting a look from both the Emperor and the Chamberlain.

“Excuse me?” SkekSo asks, if he was taken aback, he doesn’t show it. 

“SkekNa’s actions were based on intoxication. He didn’t know what he was saying. He may be a drunkard, but he has proved beneficial more times than I can count. I won’t have anyone else to be my partner.” SkekGra adamantly says. 

SkekSo growls. “Do not let your fondness for him be your downfall.” 

“Sire…” SkekGra says, bowing deeply, looking at him and glaring at SkekSil, speaking to both of them clearly and concisely. “The only Skeksis who can be my downfall, is myself. And even I won’t allow for that to happen.” 

SkekSo looks at him with narrowed eyes. After a bit he turns and leaves. “I will think about it. You are dismissed for the night. Chamberlain, accompany me to my chambers.” 

SkekSil’s expression changes from annoyed to eager as he follows the Emperor. SkekGra shakes his head, as the unwanted image enters his head. Gross. 

SkekGra sighs and looks at the Crystal of Truth when he’s finally alone. “The books the Gelfling wrote say that Thra is self aware...” Mumbling to himself, but also to the Crystal. “A load of balderdash if you ask me...If Thra is self aware...And you are self aware… Why don’t you fight against us? Why don’t you destroy us where we stand?” The Crystal doesn’t answer. It only dully rings. 

SkekGra sighs and continues his mumbling, pacing around. “If you are aware… Tell me why… Why do I feel so empty…? Doing what I do… Should make me feel powerful… And I do… But I don’t feel… Complete…” He looks at the Crystal. “SkekSo says I’m in the running for Patriarch… But I feel nothing… I felt more when SkekNa got his eye gouged out..! Just…” He puts his hand on the Crystal. “What am I supposed to feel? What do I have… If I’m not the Conqueror...”

It is then when he feels a jolt of pain, and sees something… something he’s probably not supposed to see.

\---

_Thra remembers the Wayfarer..._

_Thra remembers that the Wayfarer travels… He visits various locations, learns different cultures, meets and befriends different Gelfling, Gruenaks, Podlings…_

_Thra remembers the Wayfarer enjoyed travelling more than spending time with his fellow UrSkeks…_

_Thra remembers the Wayfarer feeling more sure of himself than the other UrSkeks..._

_Thra remembers the Wayfarer struggling at the time of division…_

_Thra remembers the Wayfarer…_

_\---_

SkekGra takes his hand off of the Crystal, and steps back. No no no no! He clings onto his head. That wasn’t supposed to happen! He wasn’t supposed to recall those feelings! He wasn’t supposed to recall being…

NO! He will not allow this to unfold. He will go to sleep and forget that this ever happened. He doesn’t even know why he’s conferring with a Crystal that is clearly trying to trick him! 

He’s going to go to sleep, he’s going to rule Thra with his fellow Skeksis, and nothing will change! Nothing will EVER change!

\---

UrGoh blinks, coming out of the vision. He doesn’t know what triggered it… But to recall being UrSkek… That’s not a chance occurrence… SkekGra must have also recalled it. 

In order to feel more… Does he have to be with SkekGra again…? No no...That’s not it, that’s not possible… 

But it’s intriguing… 

No… Better to not think about it… But… He wants to know more… He wants to see more… Seeing SkekGra again… Might bring about more answers than he thought… It makes him sick to his stomach...

UrGoh looks up at the three moons. He certainly hopes his other half is prepared for what might come… But does he know what might come…? 

It’s sort of...Exciting to look forward to… Isn’t it…? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Alcoholism and Eye Trauma
> 
> HOO BOY! For those who have read To the Rhythm of War Drums, does this seem familiar? Yep I essentially rewrote Chapter 2, in the perspective of SkekGra and UrGoh. 
> 
> This was so confusing to write, I hope people understood it. ^^; No beta, you know. 
> 
> Tear Down The Wall refers to the fact that the walls between urGoh and SkekGra are atarting to break down. And both of them are handling it...rather differently wouldn't you say? 
> 
> Also I don't know if I'll explain this later on but this line... "[The Chanter] cuts himself off rather quickly as if not wanting to admit something." refers to the fact that it's his own guilt that connects him to the Chamberlain as well, it's not just Chamberlain's loneliness.
> 
> Also if you can spot the Danganronpa reference in here, I will be happy. My friend has made me really into that game series. (Friend, you know who are, if you are reading this, thanks a bunch.)


	6. The Only Right I Know...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SkekGra's thoughts plague him, so why does he come to UrGoh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go again, sorry for the wait. 
> 
> Warnings at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 6: The Only Right I Know...

The Unum of punishment for SkekNa proved to be quite tortuous for SkekGra. 

SkekGra attempted to visit him in the dungeon where he was held, but any attempt at small talk was met with silence. He looked so vulnerable, nursing his severed eye socket. With the scarce amount of food, and being in these cold dungeons, SkekGra could only imagine how humiliated SkekNa felt. A lingering feeling always made itself known when he looked at SkekNa’s frail form. A nagging feeling of negativity. It was especially poignant when SkekGra went to his room and took out his figurine of SkekNa, and carved out his eye. He had to update the little figure, it’s only right. 

But it felt so wrong, seeing as he was the one who had his eye severed.

  
SkekGra would shake the feeling away. It was his own fault, he had it coming. 

These negative feelings must come from the fact how attached SkekGra is to SkekNa, that must have been it. These feelings just never seem to go away, no matter how much both of them want it to. SkekGra was contemplating severing their partnership when an unum after SkekNa’s punishment, The Emperor called for SkekGra to the throne room. SkekSo stands above the map table, waiting for him. 

“Conqueror, how do you fare?” He asks good naturedly, although SkekGra cannot determine his true emotions. Ever since the punishment, SkekGra has been feeling distant from all the Skeksis. 

Nevertheless, SkekGra grins and hides his own emotions well. “Quite well, actually.”

SkekSo raises an eyebrow. “I do not condone prevaricators.” 

Damn, he called his bluff. “Well, I feel the urge to travel.” SkekGra corrects himself, truthfully. The Castle has been nothing but stifling, and without his closest friends to talk to, things haven’t been fun. 

“Travel you will, to the Claw Mountains.” SkekSo says. “There is a village there, who are whispering amongst themselves, questioning Skeksis rule. I need you to squander those whispers. Do whatever you need. Then you will travel through Skarith, and maintain order. I need SkekNa for that as well.”    
  
Does he really? Or does he just want to get rid of SkekNa for a while? SkekGra believes it’s the latter. “We’ll have to go through the Crystal Sea to get to the Claw Mountains.”   
  
“Your point?” SkekSo asks. 

“Simply put, the Dousan do not like me.” SkekGra says simply. “They tolerate the Gelfling who patrol their lands, but not me.” 

“You’re not showing hesitation because the Dousan distrust you, are you?” SkekSo asks warningly. 

“No no, of course not, sire!” SkekGra bows his head fearfully. “I would never show hesitation!” 

“Good. While the Dousan distrust us, they still fear us. You of all Skeksis ought to know how powerful the tool of fear can be.” 

“Yes, my lord, forgive me, it was inattentive of me to think so.” SkekGra mumbles.    
  


SkekSo chuckles. “You are forgiven. But be aware I will not tolerate any showings of weakness. Such acts of vulnerability are unbecoming of a potential Patriarch.”

Oh. SkekGra completely forgot about that. He feels a bit alleviated knowing that SkekSo still favors him enough to consider him in the race for Patriarch. Becoming Patriarch… Will make him closer to the Emperor than the Chamberlain and the Ritual Master. Will it… Will it fulfill him? A faint memory of what the Crystal showed him resurfaces in his thoughts and he waves it away. He feels whole as he is now, he doesn’t need...He doesn’t need…

“Everything is in order,” SkekSo forces him out of his thoughts. “Go to SkekNa and tell him that you both leave on the morrow.”

SkekGra turns and leaves. Perhaps travelling with SkekNa is what is needed, perhaps these horrible feelings will disappear if things return to old times. 

\----

SkekGra wasn’t sure how to feel when he saw SkekNa drinking in his quarterHe was alone this time, he’s usually never alone when he drinks, and unlike the other times he drank, he looked absolutely miserable. He claimed that the drinking helps the pain from his eye. Drinking brought SkekNa nothing but trouble, but he still continues to. There must be a Mystic saying that applies to SkekNa. ‘Those who don’t know their history are doomed to repeat it.’ He recalls UrVa saying such a thing at one point. 

It took some convincing to get SkekNa on board for conquering. SkekGra can tell that he’s still angry with him, and it makes him feel culpable. But he shakes the feeling away. 

The next morning, SkekNa’s bemoaning on the carriage is constant, making SkekGra roll his eyes. Why won’t he ever learn his own history? He always ALWAYS has the most painful hangovers when he drinks out of misery. SkekTek always offers a hangover cure whenever it happens, but the stubborn halfwit always denies it. 

“By the depths of Grot, this is agonizing!” SkekNa complains.

SkekGra leans on the side, crossing his leg over the other, feeling utterly apathetic. “But the alcohol helped the pain in your eye, right?”

“Shut up,” SkekNa grouses. 

SkekGra looks at his talons, and picks at his tassels. If they don’t talk about this, this will be a very uncomfortable, arduous trip. They need to settle things now. “I know...You’re upset.” He internally winces. Of course he is, you cretin, he makes that very clear.

SkekNa gives him a look that makes SkekGra uncomfortable. It’s not natural to see him with one eye. SkekGra wants to ask how it feels, but perhaps that’s a question for when SkekNa is in a more favorable mood. 

“Look, SkekSo put me in a position I couldn’t deny.” SkekGra says feeling very pained to say. He doesn’t want to apologize, it wasn’t his fault. He sifts through his brain for any excuse. “He would have punished us BOTH in the harshest of ways if I refused. If I went with a light punishment, he would have ignored it, and picked the most agonizing of punishments. He would have impaled you in the head!”

SkekNa shudders, a sentiment SkekGra shares. No one has ever been impaled in the head before, doing so wouldn’t kill one, but send them to the brink of madness. SkekGra would never want to anger the Emperor that much to receive such a punishment. 

SkekNa growls once he returns to the conversation. “So you motioned to have my EYE removed!”

“Better that than having your brain damaged, I would say. Or having your limbs or teeth removed.” SkekGra reasoned. “I had no choice, SkekNa.” Did he, though? “Come on, we’re conquering and controlling the world, side by side. No one else can handle being my partner than you!” That is the truth, SkekGra wouldn’t have anyone else as his partner. In more ways than one. He sends that thought away. Those feelings will never be returned, he needs to accept that and move on. Perhaps being with him is a bad idea in the long run…

“That’s supposed to be a compliment?” SkekNa gripes. SkekGra leans forward with a grin and snickers. Of course it is. And SkekNa’s responding chuckle betrays him. 

“I suppose life could be a lot worse without you.” SkekNa concedes.

“I knew you couldn’t stay mad at me!” SkekGra cackles and bounces in his seat.   
  


“Shut up, SkekGra.” SkekNa says affectionately.

SkekGra quickly changes the subject and talks about the travels ahead. But the lingering emotions remain, which SkekGra doesn’t understand. He has gained SkekNa’s forgiveness, so why does he still feel horrible?

\-----

Despite the Skeksis refusing to be near the Crystal Sea, only having Gelfling patrol very scarcely, SkekGra feels his heart race on the very rare chances he gets to visit. The vast endless sand that serves as the sea, the expansive skies, the beautiful Crystals glimmering in the sunlight. SkekGra always feels nostalgic entering here, for whatever reason. The blazing hot days and piercing cold nights, the chaotic weather, the unpredictableness brings SkekGra joy. However there’s a reason why Skeksis scarcely touch the place.

The Dousan are a strange Gelfling breed, while they do fear and follow the rules of the Skeksis, they chose not to worship them. Instead, they worship Thra, the Crystal, and...more glaringly, death. Hence, why none of them serve as Castle Guards. They live a very spiritual life away from the other Gelfling, making them oddballs of Skarith. But as long as they do not show defiance and follow the rules of the All Maudra, SkekGra never felt the need to bother them, however much SkekNa objects. As long as they follow the All Maudra, they follow the Skeksis in their own way, SkekGra would reason with himself. 

“Conqueror, you are not welcome here!” The elder Maudra Sareethi seethes once they enter her tent. “We--”   
  
“I know I know, you accept our Gelfling patrols, and allow the Hunter to roam here, but you don’t like us.” SkekGra hastily says, waving his hand. His thoughts are elsewhere. “We are aware. But our business is in the Claw Mountains and our Armaligs need rest. All we ask for is lodgings for the night in your village. You will hear nothing from us, we’ll be gone by the first sun rise.”   
  
SkekNa scoffs and looks to the side, his adamance is not being well hidden. SkekGra subtly pinches his arm, and SkekNa bows his head. “Yes, you have our word…” He grumbles. 

Maudra Sareethi nods a bit. “Very well, one night. We will accommodate you but you will not disturb our rituals.”

“Of course, milady.” SKekGra bows. “We Skeksis respect your ways.” He grins to himself. He knows it’s her fear showing, too afraid to deny the Skeksis. Perhaps there’s hope for them yet. 

Maudra Sareethi looks to her attendants. “Set up a tent for them, and do as they ask.” 

“Of course.” The attendants are about to lead them to their spot, but Sareethi holds up a hand. 

“Hold. I’d like to speak to the Conqueror alone.”    
  
SkekGra looks at SkekNa and nods to him, signifying that he’ll follow shortly. 

Once the attendants and the gangly Skeksis are gone, SkekGra grins at Maudra Sareethi. “And how may I be able to assist you, Maudra Sareethi?” 

“There is a great deal of conflict within you, SkekGra.” 

SkekGra narrows his eyes, feeling on edge. No Skeksis gave their names to any Gelfling, it’s just not done. “I don’t recall giving you my name, Sareethi. Nor the permission to use it. And I can do without your cryptic spiritual nonsense.” It’s hard enough dealing with the Mystics.

Sareethi only chuckles. “I mean no offense. But your conflict is palpable. Why not communicate it with your comrades?”    
  
SkekGra looks to the side, feeling vulnerable. He doesn’t like this, this Gelfling knows too much. He could strike her down, but that will ruin everything they built up to. He’s in no position to cause a riot in the Crystal Sea. “Watch your tongue…” 

“If not with your comrades...Why not the Wanderer?” Sareethi asks. 

SkekGra looks at her. “How do you know of the Wanderer?” 

Sareethi chuckles again, that shrill little chuckle, it drives him mad. “He visits from time to time but stays on the outskirts of town. A Mystic with few words, but many thoughts. I do not know how you two know each other, but I can tell you two are connected in more ways than one.” 

“We are done here!” SkekGra turns away and leaves the tent. Spiritual nonsense! Nothing but a sheer amount of gobbledygook! He would rather perish, than to allow a Gelfling to get into his mind. 

SkekGra makes his way to SkekNa but his thoughts are occupied drastically. His other half… He looks at SkekNa. Tormenting his other half might be able to right his mind, and make him feel more at ease with SkekNa. 

He can feel the magnetic connection that happens when a Skeksis and their Mystic counterpart are near each other. He needs to leave, he needs to leave now, to get away from this stifling village

“SkekNa, I am going to traverse the desert for a bit. I won’t be long.” SkekGra says.

“Fine.” SkekNa says. “I can tell that you are feeling on edge.”

“Try not to get into trouble, SkekNa.” SkekGra chuckles but then glowers. “Seriously, don’t. We can’t afford any mistakes.”   
  


“Yeeeessss Conqueror, at your commaaaaand.” SkekNa bows theatrically, rolling his only eye. “Nag.” 

“Stubborn fool.” SkekGra grumbles goodnaturedly as he makes his way towards the Desert. He doesn’t need directions, he can feel where his Mystic is from their connection. Is it...odd that he feels a bit more connected to his Mystic than usual? 

\-------

UrGoh wakes up in his tent, feeling the magnetic mental connection strengthen. SkekGra? Here? Much more than that, the connection is growing stronger and stronger. He’s seeking him out. He’s thankful, then that he separated from the Mystics last unum. 

The Wanderer crawls out of his tent, looking around the desert. He doesn’t see him but he does feel him. It’s palpable, it’s tangible, it’s---

“OOF!” UrGoh feels the wind knocked out of him as he’s tackled to the ground.

“Pinned you, AGAIN!” The Conqueror’s shrill voice sounds. “When will you learn from these mistakes you stupid idiot!?” 

UrGoh sighs and pushes him off. “SkekGra.” He greets with a scathing tone. 

“Well, that tone is unneeded!” SkekGra puts his hands on his hips.    
  
“It is justified.” UrGoh growls, feeling his anger spike. “I was there when UrNol’s eye started spewing blood, SkekGra.” 

“You saw--” SkekGra snarls. “You’re pissed at me for that reason?!” 

“I feel...Livid...I feel...anger…” UrGoh breathes heavily, glaring up at SkekGra. To his surprise, the Conqueror backs away a bit. “Barbarians. You think of nothing but pain and misery, and laugh at others… You have no shame.” 

“You think I enjoyed seeing my best friend having his eye gouged out, big nose?!” SkekGra shrieks. “I know that our minds connected, you know how much I hated witnessing that! 

UrGoh’s anger morphs into confusion. Come to think of it...It is indeed true, he felt misery from SkekGra just as he saw the misery on his friend’s face. Throughout the entire Unum in fact… It can’t be… 

“What exactly...happened?” UrGoh asks a bit more gently. 

“You want to know?! Oh praise the Crystal, the long-neck wants to know!” SkekGra theatrically waves his hands in the air. “Where do I start, SkekNa got drunk and started questioning the Emperor’s rule and insulted him to his face!”

“..We both have long necks.” UrGoh mutters, listening to every word the hyperactive Skeksis speaks. He frowns. He knows the Skeksis enjoy seeing misery in others but… To punish someone so drastically for mere words of someone not in their right mind? 

“So SkekSo asks ME what the punishment would be, and I panicked and told him to get his eye eaten out by a peeper beetle!”    
  
A peeper beetle. THAT’S what SkekGra’s armor reminds UrGoh of, it was bothering him for quite a while. 

“I could have said to get his tail dangled, or to yank a tooth out, but nooo, I just had to get his eye removed! I spoken to him about it, and he is no longer angry with me, but I still feel DREADFUL. His eye is gone because of me, and I feel a sickening feeling!” 

UrGoh breathes and goes over and holds the other’s hand with his own gentle ones, silencing the raving Conqueror. SkekGra’s face looks to be a mixture of emotions. An urge to smack UrGoh’s hand away, or...A longing. UrGoh admits, he enjoys how the Skeksis seemed to stop at his own touch. 

“In all my Trine of travelling...I never thought I’d see a Skeksis feel regret.”    
  
“Re…” SkekGra yanks his hand away, shrieking loudly. “REGRET?! SKEKSIS DO NOT REGRET, URGOH!”

“And yet..You do… You care so much for the...the... SkekNa” UrGoh cannot bring himself to say his title, it’s disgusting. “That you regret hurting him…” 

“Preposterous! Nonsense!” SkekGra turns away and begins walking off, prompting UrGoh to follow. 

“You cannot keep denying these feelings, SkekGra.” UrGoh presses on, feeling so clear, not so hazy. “You know what the Skeksis do is wrong.”   
  
“Wrong?! YOU’RE wrong, Big Nose! The Skeksis way is the only right I ever feel!” 

“Then why do you feel this way? Why do your negative thoughts plague you so much that even I can feel it…?” 

SkekGra trips on his foot and growls very beast-like. He shakes and frustratedly flings sand everywhere. “AAAUGH!” 

UrGoh goes over and puts a gentle hand on his back. He recalls something UrSol said. "Regret is the most destructive thing one can feel..." SkekGra hits his hand away.

“WHAT ABOUT YOU?!” SkekGra screeches, hopping away a bit, reminding UrGoh of a skittish animal. “You-your kind! You turn the other way, constantly! Constantly letting us have our way! If you hate getting hurt so much, if you hate what we do, why don’t you stop us?! Why don’t you stop me?!” 

UrGoh leans back at the words, these utterly hurtful yet… Desperate words. “I…” He gets those words in his head, those words that the Mystics always utter.

‘Best not to think about it.’

‘Best not thought about.’

‘Best to…’

“Isn’t it good to think of these things now…?” UrGoh asks. “Perhaps we… Need a new outlook.”    
  
“My outlook is perfectly fine!” 

“That’s not what I felt an unum ago… When we had that vision of…”   
  
“DON’T SAY IT!” SkekGra grabs UrGoh’s muzzle. “That didn’t happen! That never happened! The Crystal never spoke to me, no!”    
  


“...Thra spoke to me…” UrGoh mutters. “It’s not...I don’t want to think about it either… I want things to go back to normal… Back to ignorance… Back to our lives… But... Clearly we cannot think straight...Neither of us can...” He rummages in his bag and takes out a small bag of udrupe berries. He hands them to a perplexed SkekGra.    
  
“What are these?” SkekGra asks. 

“Udrupe berries…” UrGoh smiles. “They’re berries that help the Dousan and I speak to Thra...Perhaps if we ate one at the same time...Perhaps Thra will have more to say…” 

“GAH! Spiritual nonsense, you think I can believe such hobbity-hoys?!” 

Such a strange way of speaking. 

“At least consider it…” UrGoh puts a hand on SkekGra’s arms and pulls him into an uncomfortable hug. SkekGra hisses but doesn’t object, he seems more surprised if anything. 

SkekGra thinks about it and puts the bag of berries in his pouch. UrGoh can feel him leaning in closer but then he pushes him away. 

“I don’t need you, UrGoh. Just watch. I can’t, I won’t, I don’t care for you. In fact, I hate you!” SkekGra storms away, back to the village as UrGoh watches longingly. 

“...Do you now…?” UrGoh asks. He returns to his tent when the stars greet the desert.

\------

SkekGra, for the most part, does his best to forget that encounter. For the next few Unum, they managed to go back to their old ways. Conquering, controlling, hurting, maiming… It’s how it should be. And he enjoys it greatly. 

Squandering the rebellion in the Claw Mountain, was successful, almost in fact too easy. With SkekGra’s theatrics and SkekNa’s no nonsense attitude, there’s no force that could stop them. The gullible bunch managed to rally against the rebellion group and thanks to SkekNa’s delightful torture methods, they were punished greatly. 

Throughout the Unum, they started to travel Skarith without issue, and taking breaks in Citadels and revelling in the Gelfling servitude. 

This is the life SkekGra would rather have. However there’s still the nagging thoughts. 

Their travels took them to a small citadel in the forest, SkekGra is just about to turn in for the night, when he moves his armor. A small bag falls out of his pouch. He picks it up, confused, but the confusion drifts away when he peaks inside. The Udrupe berries UrGoh gave him. He takes one out and looks one over.

“Speak to Thra… What nonsense… Thra cannot speak…”

But it’s Crystal can… 

He sits on the bed still staring at the berry. He looks at the door. SkekNa has already turned in for the night. The feeling still lingers.

Regret…

SkekGra looks at the berry. Perhaps once taste...Perhaps a test. He doubts it will work. He plucks the berry in his mouth. He waits for Thra to speak. 

“Alright Thra. I’m waiting.” He pats his thighs eagerly, and chuckles. “I knew it wouldn’t work.” He looks to the ground and chuckles at it’s swirlliness. The ground swirls and twirls. Oh. Damn these berries are potent. 

  
“Huh...Wha…?” He walks around feeling dizzy. For some reason high seems to have elevated. His head’s in the clouds, he’s not sure what’s going on anymore. 

Before he could question anymore, he blacks out. 

\----

UrGoh found himself camping out in the forest, a great distance away from the Citadel. He decided to go a different route and follow the carriage that carried SkekGra. It feels wrong, but he feels compelled to. He watched his other half conquer lands. He never had the chance to see it first hand. All he knew of was the battles that hurt both of them. 

He watched SkekGra stand above the Gelfling, grinning maniacally as he had the Gelfling under his thumb. 

It was disgusting, it was horrifying. 

But why does the way SkekGra carry himself as the Conqueror...Thrill him? He shouldn’t feel that way for such a barbarian. 

He rests on a rock when he feels something. Something...Compelling him… He looks in his bag and takes out an udrupe berry. He plucks it in his mouth and let it work it’s magic. He lets the high come to him and he smiles as he feels himself float. He blacks out shortly afterwards. 

\---

One thought enters their minds. It’s neither SkekGra’s or UrGoh’s. But the voice is...Still their’s.

  
  


_ “Oh Thra how I hate what I’ve become…”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Drug use and anxiety. 
> 
> Aaaand done.
> 
> I created a different Maudra for the Crystal Sea because I doooon't think Seethi would be alive at this time, she looks very young in the show. I'm thinking Sareethi is Seethi's great grandmother. Or grandmother. I don't know how time works on Thra and at this moment, I'm too afraid to ask. 
> 
> The conversation in the carriage happened in the first fic "To The Rhythm of War Drums." 
> 
> The last quote of the chapter is a reference to Poet and the Pendulum by Nightwish. 
> 
> No beta as usual, if you point out any mistakes I made, I appreciate it.
> 
> Oh and I know very little about what being high feels like. The most I know of is from a movie called Have A Good Trip, which does mention Fear and Loathing In Las Vegas, what Word of God said inspired Gra and Goh.
> 
> If I got anything wrong, I apologize. This is kind of like...A Hollywood High.
> 
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated, I love to hear thoughts ^^


	7. Wayfarer, Heartlander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their past speaks to them, then they get rained on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings at the end of chapter. 
> 
> I'm so sorry for posting two chapters so close to each other, but I cannot resist, it's like...I'm happy to be writing for these two again!
> 
> A few days ago I posted chapter six, now I posted chapter seven! What is happening here??
> 
> (Also I meant to put this part in with the sixth chapter but the sixth chapter got too long) 
> 
> Chapter Title comes from Wayfarer by Nightwish.

Chapter 7: Wayfarer, Heartlander

_The vision they both see is hazy at best. Is it a memory or message? It’s not the Conqueror’s memory, nor it is not the Wanderer’s memory._

_They don’t feel separate, they feel… Whole. Neither UrRu, nor Skeksis, but UrSkek._

_The Wayfarer._

_Eighteen UrSkeks were banished, weren’t they? Banished from their planet for various crimes… He doesn’t recall his own crime… They were welcomed warmly by Mother Aughra, and denied coldly by her son Raunip... Most of the UrSkeks hid in the Crystal Chamber, experimenting on the Crystal. He doesn’t remember what the experiments were for… But the Wayfarer wanted no part of them._

_There were more important things to think about. Like the plants, the trees, the mountains, the Gelfling… The Gelfling were a tight knit community… Everyone helped each other...He watches the Gelfling and Podlings laugh, sing, dance, and play games. They offer him to join and he happily complies. He is led by Mother Aughra through Thra and greets others happily and eagerly watches their storytellers tell their stories and learns various artistry tricks. He asks questions, questions about their lifestyles, and they kindly answer. The Gelfling ask him about the UrSkeks which he is hesitant to answer, for the other UrSkeks frown upon telling their secrets. The other Urskeks want to leave, return home, the Musician especially so, but why would they want to? Everyone has heart on this planet._

_He wasn’t alone in thinking that, now that he thinks about it. The Champion, the Seafarer, the Minstrel, all enjoyed Thra, but felt just as conflicted as their brethren._

_Conflict..._

_Suddenly he feels a chain wrap around his torso, binding his arms together. The Wayfarer is pulled back to the Crystal Chamber, chain grasped firmly by the Leader. The Crystal of Truth glows white and pure. Purification. That’s what they needed, said the Leader. And that’s what they’ll get. But is that what the Wayfarer wants? Why purify themselves when the Wayfarer feels just fine the way he is?_

_The crystal glows before them, but something goes wrong. Someone’s thoughts are poisoned, darkened. The Musician. The Musician is seen in turmoil, being tormented by Mother Aughra’s sceptical son, and no one notices enough to calm him. Keeping these secrets… Keeping their lives to themselves… Raunip was distrustful of them for that reason. The Wayfarer tries to urge the Diplomat to calm the situation, but he is silenced by a feeling of strain._

_  
_ _These poisonous thoughts...Corrupts the ceremony… The light isn’t purifying him._

_It’s...Pulling...Him...Apart… He tries to hold himself together, he hugs himself as he screams in agony, silently. No sound._

_The Wayfarer is no more…_

_SkekGra and UrGoh stand before each other, surprised. UrGoh reaches towards him and SkekGra tentatively reaches back but before they could touch hands, SkekSo, without warning, breaks the Crystal of Truth, turning it into a dark purple. SkekGra is pulled back by a chain held by SkekSo and UrGoh is pushed away by UrSu. Both of them cry out for each other, but no sound comes out of their mouths._

_Both of them watch as the Gelfling are torn apart into seven. Wars, distrust, lying, cheating, cursing. They watch as many die to wars the Skeksis instigated._

_Blood appears on SkekGra and UrGoh’s hands. SkekGra laughs but that laughter was replaced with a stunned silence and UrGoh feels numb but then tears appear in his eyes._

_They meet again. Both of them, distraught. They reach out to each other again and the shard, the missing Crystal shard appears in their hands. Neither of them know what to do with it. Three Gelfling appear and the Conqueror and the Wanderer hand it to them. The shard forms into a sword, a sword that is raised up into the air and seven fires are summoned._

_SkekGra and UrGoh look at eachother again, they take eachother’s hands and their heartbeats match, until there is not two, but one heartbeat._

_Unifying the world… Unifying themselves… Becoming one…_

_\---_

UrGoh awakens in lush soft grass, eyes widened, body shaking. He feels a chill in the air, a part coming from the oncoming winter, but of course that’s not the only reason. He doesn’t remember the full extent of what he saw. But… He knows what he saw.

He doesn’t remember being UrSkek. Nobody does, everyone just knew they were part of one being. The Mystics force themselves into ignorance and the Skeksis strive forward feeling completely whole with their darkness. The vision was… Hazy. He still doesn’t remember BEING UrSkek but… He knows now how much he---they both--- loved Thra. Those familiar sensations when he visited a place he didn’t recall being before, that nostalgia was the Wayfarer’s. Did SkekGra feel those familiar sensations too when he too visited places that the Wayfarer has?

SkekGra. 

His other half has seen the same vision, he’s sure of it. None of his Udrupe instigated visions were this vivid. He felt SkekGra with him, he felt his breath, his pulse, his touch… He stands up, and closes his eyes, and reaches out to his Skeksis.

He doesn’t know if a Mystic or Skeksis tried to reach out to each other, mentally. It’s well known of course when either a Skeksis or a Mystic feel vulnerable emotionally or mentally, they connect with their other halves, whether they like it or not. But has anyone tried to connect their minds? Willingly? He wonders if the Archer has, knowing well how his relationship with his Hunter is… Complicated but...Existent.

When he reaches out, he feels anxiety, confusion, anger, sadness...Yearning.

He sees him leave the Citadel, turning sharply away from SkekNa, heading outdoors and away from town. UrGoh does his best to send images of where he is to the Conqueror. 

He’s going to arrive. And they have much to discuss. 

\---

SkekGra comes to, on the ground, feeling himself come back to himself. He’s shaking madly. He feels clammy and cold. His chest hammers, feeling anxiety and...Something else. This is a new feeling… He takes his robes, his casual robes and hides his swords underneath them. No matter what he wears, he never leaves his quarters empty-handed. He leaves for the war room, feeling nothing but conflict. H-How could that have happened?? Thra didn’t just speak to him, did it? Did the Wayfarer speak to him? Them?? He knows UrGoh saw the same vision, he was close, uncomfortably close, he could… Feel him… He wanted more… BAH! Nonsense nonsense nonsense! Spiritual nonsense! 

“Th-This shouldn’t be happening! I can’t...I can’t...This isn’t… Right… This...This is…” He doesn’t notice that he’s mumbling to himself, even when SkekNa stands at the door worriedly. 

“SKEKGRA!” SkekNa shouts, snagging SkekGra’s very limited attention.

“SkekNa…” SkekGra’s eyes are widened and he feels feeble. SkekNa can see every single one of his emotions. He doesn’t want him to see him like this, this is wrong. 

“What’s the matter? I’ve never seen you like this.” Is SkekNa actually worried about him? What if he told him his dream? 

“I had a dream… No… A Nightmare…” 

“What? Skeksis don’t have dreams, SkekGra?” SkekNa comes closer to him, and on any other day, SkekGra would enjoy being close to him but… He needs someone else. 

“There was… Emptiness...And when we were brought together…” He stops himself. No. SkekNa is not ready to hear it, he… He won’t understand… Would he…?

“SKEKGRA!” SkekNa shouts, prompting another flinch. “You are absolutely making NO sense! Perhaps we need to get you to the castle, get the Scientist to look you ov---” 

“NO!” SkekGra cuts him off, reeling back. The last thing SkekGra wants is for them to learn he took Udrupe Berries without their knowledge. He feels someone connect to him… His other half… He sees trees, a lush secluded forest grotto…His Mystic is calling to him… “I am leaving, do not follow!” He spins around without thinking and starts to leave. 

SkekNa begins to follow, panic in his voice. “What?! SkekGra!” SkekGra whips around, halting him. 

“I told you not to follow! I need to collect my thoughts, I’m leaving you in charge of this town until I get back!” 

SkekNa puts his hands on his hips, narrowing his eye. “And just how long do you think you’ll be gone?” SkekGra would chuckle at his assertiveness, much like a very stern mother, but he’s thinking of something else. 

“A few days at the least!” He responds. 

“AT THE LEAST?!” SkekNa screeches. He grabs his shoulder. “SkekGra, do you not trust me?! I thought we were together on this!” 

SkekGra stops and looks at him, and his eyes soften. SkekNa looks panicked, not wanting to be alone. “Of course, I trust you. I just need time to be with myself.” Hah. THAT’S a laugh. “To try to forget that dream.” 

SkekNa looks like he tries to scream some more, but he sighs. “Fine. If you are not back within a week, I will search for you.”   
  
SkekGra takes note of that. He wouldn’t send Gelfling servants to look for him, he would look for him himself. That’s...Big. For someone who claims that he merely finds his company enjoyable. He turns and leaves, leaving SkekNa without a word. 

\---

UrGoh looks up from his little snack, hearing SkekGra coming grumbling angrily at the poor foliage he beats away. 

“Stupid green things!” SkekGra comes into view, wearing robes but UrGoh can tell there are swords underneath.

“They’re trees, SkekGra. With feelings.” UrGoh whispers.

SkekGra points at him. “YOU!” He runs over and shoves him to a tree, rapidly shaking him as well. He doesn’t care if his other half gets vertigo, he wants him to LISTEN to him!

“What...Did...You...Do...To...Me?!” 

UrGoh doesn’t panic. Instead he puts his hands gently on SkekGra’s cheek. “I didn’t... do anything… Thra spoke to us…”  
  
SkekGra’s grip loosened, and he almost leans into the touch but then he pulls away, prompting UrGoh to fall on his belly. UrGoh breathes deeply. He stands up slowly and watches his other half pace back and forth, his hood getting caught in trees multiple times but SkekGra bats at it angrily. 

SkekGra cannot believe this, his thoughts are racing, he cannot think straight. “Was it Thra?? Or was it the Wayfarer?! Do we all just have thoughts of our UrSkek just...Dormant in our minds?! And what was all this about Gelfling unification and UrSkek reunification?! It’s just not done, just not right!” 

UrGoh smiles seeing him so energetic. It’s quite refreshing now that he thinks about it. All his life, he has been in a mental stalemate. He craved excitement, and energy. But with SkekGra, he feels more alert. Perhaps that’s why he has been following him. Perhaps that’s why he feels thrilled to see SkekGra powerful and dominating. He feels horrible for the Thra Inhabitants though. That said, he can feel his other half’s panic, and his own panic stirring up inside. He goes over to SkekGra and pulls him into a hug. “Shhh...Let’s calm down…”   
  
SkekGra screeches slightly but makes no move to break the hug. He just...Stays there. What is this… Gentleness? He hasn’t felt that in many trine… Why is it that he craves more? He wants more? No! Nonsense! He is a Skeksis, he shouldn’t be craving such...Soft gestures. Then why can’t he leave? Why can’t he just push UrGoh away and run back to the Castle?! 

There is a loud bang in the air and UrGoh flinches away. SkekGra’s eyebrows raise. “You’ve got to be kidding me. You can’t be afraid of thunderstorms.”   
  
UrGoh doesn’t speak, thunderstorms are chaotic and… loud. Definitely not in a comforting way. The Alchemist always assured UrGoh in the fact that thunderstorms are a natural part of Thra, but UrGoh can’t help but to wonder if thunderstorms are Thra’s way of showing anger towards the Skeksis and the Mystics. UrGoh always found shelter when a tempest came or he slept through them. But now, he’s caught in one. Rain begins pouring down, drenching them both quite instantly. SkekGra pulls his hood up while UrGoh remains frozen.

“Well, let’s go find shelter then,” SkekGra says, pulling his strategies out. He runs off, expecting UrGoh to follow, hopping through trees and whacking stray tree branches away with his sword. He notices the thrushpogs hiding in the trees and the fizzgig huddling up against each other. He hops on a phillite prompting a groan from the large stone beast. He comes across a small cave and looks inside. Doesn’t appear to be anyone living inside of it. “Hey! UrGoh! I found shelter!” He looks behind himself to see no one with him. “UrGoh?” He knows he’s alive, he wouldn’t be if he wasn’t. But he can still feel slight anxiety rising. What if he was captured, what if SkekNa… No. He goes back and runs towards where he last left UrGoh. The big lug hasn’t even moved. He’s curled up against himself, looking down. 

“UrGoh! You big idiot, I found shelter, why haven’t you moved, come on!” He looks at UrGoh closely only to see that he’s not relaxed, but his eyes are widened and he’s shaking. 

“I-..I’m scared too, SkekGra…”   
  
SkekGra’s anger softens up. He always assumed that UrGoh was calm about everything, but… He supposes that the vision would scare anyone...Afraid of change. 

“Come on, UrGoh. Let’s get dry first.” He puts a hand on UrGoh’s back and gently pushes him towards the cave. UrGoh looks up at him, surprised at the sudden geniality from the Skeksis. He doesn’t respond, he just follows. 

Both of them reach the cave and SkekGra begins trying to light a fire from any dry wood he found on the ground. With the help of UrGoh’s patience, they manage to light it, and warmth fills their souls. They both sigh as they huddle up to the fire and watch each other. 

UrGoh finally breaks the silence.

“I believe… We need to have a talk…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: Anxiety, blood, tripiness, anger towards trees. 
> 
> I wonder if I did okay telling the entire Creation Myths in a couple paragraphs c: 
> 
> And yes I do have titles for each of the UrSkeks. Including the two who died a few seconds after they split.
> 
> This might be a slight spoiler but eh, I don't think it matters much.
> 
> The Leader- SoSu (The Emperor and The Master)  
> The Musician- SilSol (The Chamberlain and the Chanter)  
> The Cleric- ZokZah (The Ritual Master and the Ritual Guardian)  
> The Doctor- UngIm (The Garthim Master and the Healer)  
> The Diplomat- VarMa (The General and the Peacekeeper)  
> The Chronicler- OkAk (The Scroll-Keeper and the Scribe (Heh. Scriiibe))  
> The Seamstress or The Artist- EktUtt (The Ornamentalist and the Weaver)  
> The Chef- AyukAmaj (The Gourmand and the Cook)  
> The Connoisseur- LachSen (The Collector and the Monk)  
> The Minstrel-LiLii (The Satirist and the Storyteller)  
> The Analyst- TekTih (The Scientist and the Alchemist)  
> The Curator- ShodYod (The Treasurer and the Numerologist)  
> The Botanist- NaNol (SkekNa and the Herbalist) (SkekNa used to be the Cultivator in this story)  
> The Seafarer- SaSan (The Mariner and the Swimmer)  
> The Champion- MalVa (The Hunter and the Archer)  
> The Architect- HakHom (The Mechanist and the Carpenter)  
> The Prisoner- YiYa (The Deceased and the Departed)  
> The Wayfarer- GraGoh (The Conqueror and the Wanderer)
> 
> Sounds like I'm listing a DnD group XD 
> 
> The confrontation between Na and Gra happened in War Drums
> 
> How glaring is it that I put so much more detail in this one than in the War Drums? I know it means that I'm improving but I wonder if I should retype the first one. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, kudos appreciated, I absolutely LOVE comments!


	8. Confusion Never Stops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SkekGra and UrGoh would have never dreamed of spending time together in a cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTERING SCHEDULE! 
> 
> I'm posting a chapter every Friday! Keep an eye out for it. 
> 
> Chapter title comes from Clocks by Coldplay
> 
> Warnings at the End of the Chapter

Chapter 8: Confusion Never Stops

“Yes...I suppose we do.” SkekGra says, looking to the side, not wanting to look into his other half’s eyes. 

UrGoh resists the urge to stand up and go by his side. As much as he enjoys being close to him, he doesn’t want to cause him discomfort.

“Do you think I can just accept what I saw?” SkekGra asks. “What WE just saw…” 

“... No… To be honest… It’s a little hard for me to accept as well.” UrGoh admits. 

“So why are we here then?? Why can’t we go back and pretend that none of this happened? We go about our lives as our two clans intended??” SkekGra asks desperately.

“...Do we want to?” UrGoh asks. “I… Don’t think I do…” 

SkekGra throws his hands in the air and stands up and paces. “I DON’T KNOW! I felt like there was something missing throughout my life! No matter what I did, I couldn’t fill the void! Now there’s an answer right in front of me and...It’s not one that I want!” 

UrGoh watches him vent theatrically. “”Is it not...Really…? I’ve offered you a way to speak to Thra...And you took it…” 

“Out of curiosity!” SkekGra argues. “I didn’t expect it to work!” 

“But it did, SkekGra.” UrGoh sternly says. “Thra gave us our answer. The Wayfarer gave us our answer. Reunification is the solution--”

“It is not!” SkekGra shouts. “I...We Skeksis...We’re perfect as we are! We don’t need to reunify! I-I..Our purpose is to… Thrive, to LIVE as ourselves!” 

UrGoh tilts his head to the side. “That’s what the Emperor says.” 

“I don’t want to return to the Wayfarer!” SkekGra clings onto his head. “I don’t!” 

“We have to eventually…” UrGoh mutters thinking to himself. “It is the way of things…” 

“Why do you do that?! Why are you so resigned to everything?” SkekGra asks, prompting UrGoh to look up. “You just accept things as they come to you!”  
  
“I...Do not..” UrGoh shakes, thinking of the other Mystics. How they always tell him to look the other way, how they always tell him to live in passivity, just let things happen. “We...Just… Don’t..Get...Involved…”  
  
“Liar! What of the Archer?” SkekGra growls. “He CONSTANTLY gets himself involved. And I know you do too. You think I haven’t felt the wounds that appear out of nowhere? You think I would be fighting every day to notice? Why can’t you admit it?!” 

“This… Conversation is getting out of hand…” UrGoh whispers. “Let’s calm down…” 

SkekGra looks at his other half, how he’s playing with the twigs on the ground, not even looking at him. He realizes how conflicted both of them are with themselves. More so conflicted than they are with each other. He sighs and sits on the ground, a bit closer to UrGoh, but not too close. The fire still flickers, being the only sound in the cave at the moment. He watches the way his Mystic breathes and follows along. Breathing deeply...Has a rather soothing effect on him.  
  
“Alright...I’m calm.”  
  
UrGoh looks up and opens his mouth to speak but no sounds come out.  
  
“...Let me start. How have you felt throughout your... Mystic life?”

UrGoh looks up. “So you can think things through...Patiently…?”

“I’m the Conqueror. A part of my job is strategizing. Talking this out...Might not be completely different.” SkekGra mutters scratching the ground with his claw. “Answer the question.” He adds impatiently. 

UrGoh chuckles slowly. Why does his smile look so...Endearing to SkekGra? 

“Well..” The Mystic starts. “I suppose… I felt muddled… I travelled throughout Thra but I never felt lucid… We Mystics often live the life of a dreamlike state. Slow… Monotonous… Dazed… It just never occurred to me...How much I disliked it. Until I saw the vision…” He looks at his hands. “It...Angers me how much I...Chose to live in this dreamlike state…This...Emptiness I felt… I needed...Motivation.”  
  
SkekGra says nothing, just stares at the fire. UrGoh watches him, he cannot read his expression. 

“You say I feel regret for how SkekNa lost his eye.” SkekGra says. “Regret...is something the Emperor views as weakness, I can’t allow for it.”

“But why?” UrGoh asks. “It shows how much you care for SkekNa, and how much you don’t want to harm him again…” 

“We Skeksis take joy in harming each other!” SkekGra argues. “How could I not?” 

The Mystic looks down. “Barbarian…”  
  
“...You may be right.” SkekGra mutters. 

UrGoh looks up in surprise. “Pardon?”  
  
“Nothing. Forget it.” SkekGra tosses a piece of wood in the fire. “I’m tired, I need to sleep.” 

“...Are you going back to the Citadel in the morning…?” UrGoh asks tentatively.

“...I can’t. SkekNa gave me a week to get my bearings.” SkekGra looks at UrGoh. “I’m going to spend a week with you, UrGoh. I need to see how what we saw in the vision will be beneficial. If spending time with you will help me with that, then so be it.” 

UrGoh looks at him, unsure what to say to that. He watches SkekGra find a comfortable spot on the cave floor and lay on it. He turns his back against the Mystic, who lays down himself, a distance away from him, not wanting to scare the Skeksis. 

“Good night, SkekGra…” UrGoh gently whispers, feeling his eyes droop shut as the sound of the rain patters outside the cave. The cool humidity in the air causes the flames to die out. 

SkekGra gruffs in response staring ahead, thoughts going through his mind like mad. How can he do this? It’s...Against the Skeksis way, he shouldn’t be associating with his Mystic. But… He feels calmer around him than with SkekNa or any other Skeksis. SkekNa, SkekLi, and SkekSa make him feel...Comfortable...But never calm. He sighs and closes his eyes, allowing sleep to overtake him. Thinking about it will make it worse. 

\-----

UrGoh woke up the next morning to find SkekGra gone. He sits up and looks around and notices a pile of apples near him. He tentatively takes one and eats it. It’s fresh and juicy. He eats a few more. 

SkekGra pokes his head from above the cave mouth. “Oh good, you’re awake!” He does some sort of fancy trick and flips himself in the cave, carrying a dead Awlis. “I didn’t know what Mystics ate, so I just got you some apples. Do Mystics eat meat? I mean, you need to get your protein from somewhere, it can’t JUST be nuts and beans.” 

“It depends on the Mystic… UrAmaj doesn’t often cook meat but… We can stomach meat.” UrGoh says. “I know UrSan enjoys fishing and UrVa eats what he can out in the wilds…”  
  
“Do you?” SkekGra asks.  
  
UrGoh looks down. “I’m not like UrSan and UrVa...”

  
SkekGra chuckles, taking a bite out of his raw meat, prompting a flinch from UrGoh. “You certainly aren’t. UrVa is a bit more lucid compared to you.”  
  
UrGoh chuckles. “I know... You have met UrVa?”  
  
“Yes I have! We had a friendly match on more than one occasion by ourselves but when SkekMal and I trained together during our first 100 Trine or so, we definitely have seen each other quite often, because UrVa’s always there to stop the Hunter.” 

“Oh… You and SkekMal trained together...” UrGoh mutters. It explains a bit about SkekGra’s movements and...Mannerisms. He’s a bit curious now. “Are you two close?”  
  
“Close?” SkekGra chuckles a bit. Why is he feeling...Comfortable talking about his life with UrGoh? Things are certainly less tense now. “SkekMal isn’t close with anyone. None who I am aware of at the least. There was scarcely a word between us as we trained. Surviving, hunting, fighting, fornicating is all we communicated.”  
  


UrGoh coughed a bit. It shouldn’t surprise him how casually SkekGra speaks of it, but it still caught him off guard.

SkekGra raises his eyebrows but doesn’t bring it up. “Regardless...I still held a high regard to him… He is clever, ruthless, and terrifying. Working with him was entertaining and… He would tell me in his own way when he wanted to hunt again and we often do. It’s a delightful release from stress.” SkekGra chuckles.

UrGoh hums.. “...How did these...Friendly matches go… Between you and UrVa?”  
  
“Ooooh no! You’re not getting THAT much out of me. I already spoke too much.” SkekGra turns away, licking the bones of any excess meat off the creature. 

UrGoh grins to himself. He lost them then. Of course, even though he trained with SkekMal, he wouldn’t be able to defeat UrVa. He feels a sense of pride. “Would you like to smoke…?” UrGoh goes to his rucksack and takes out a few pipes. 

SkekGra looks at UrGoh. “Didn’t know smoking was a vice you took, UrGoh.”  
  
UrGoh shrugs. “It’s calming.” He offers the pipe to SkekGra as he puffs his own.

SkekGra snatches the pipe. “Really? You who say you constantly feel in a dreamlike state?” 

“...The pain that is sometimes inflicted on you is… Stressful…” UrGoh mutters. “Of course I knew of the risks of your lifestyle but… I found myself worrying about you constantly…”

SkekGra stops and looks at him. Of course he’d be concerned about that, they share a lifeforce. He’d be stressed about dying. They smoke in silence watching the morning stirr the creatures awake. 

“...I’ve met SkekMal once…” UrGoh mutters. 

“Really? How did that go?”  
  
“Not well…” UrGoh chuckles. “I...Angered him quite a bit.”  
  
SkekGra looks at UrGoh with eyes widened. “The only way you could do that is to get in his way. You haven’t gotten in his way, have you?”

UrGoh chuckles softly and recounts the tale of a few hundred trine in the past or so, when he heard the desperate pleas of a Gelfling and a few Gruenaks who’s scent had caught the Hunter’s nose.

_UrGoh leads the Gelfling and Gruenaks to safety, from the Beast. They were frantic, but he deciphered what they were saying pretty quickly: they were being hunted. He’s personally never met the Hunter before, but he cannot let these beings’ deaths be on his conscience. He leads them to the nearby village, and they showers him with gratitude. He feels uncomfortable with it. He shouldn’t be receiving it, he got himself involved. The primary thing UrSu and UrVa warned him against doing. He leaves and before he could process that he is alone he gets pinned down from the back. There is a dagger aiming at his throat._

_“IN. MY. WAY!” The Hunter growls. UrGoh doesn’t scream, for that he knows he won’t kill him. He feels a tingle down his spine when the Hunter sniffs him._

_“Wanderer…” He snarls and hisses. “Get in my way again, I will maim you! Don’t think your connection to SkekGra will stop me!” UrGoh feels the dagger dig in his throat. “Am. I. Heard?”_

_“Maim me...Hunt me… Is it really entertaining that I don’t fight back? You might as well hurt SkekGra for challenge. It won’t make a difference….”_

_  
_ _SkekMal hisses a warning and hops into a tree, disappearing. UrGoh stands up, and goes about his day._

SkekGra stares at him with surprise. “We’re lucky to not have been maimed! You got in the Hunter’s way, no one does that! Not even I had the guts to do such a thing! I’m honestly surprised how nonchalant you felt about this!” 

“...I thought the Hunter only hunts those who he deems worthy.” UrGoh ponders out loud. “Why hunt a Gelfling and a few Gruenaks?” 

“I unfortunately haven’t hunted with him in a while, so I don’t know his mindset.” SkekGra sighs. “But I know that SkekMal doesn’t like being seen by others. He tends to not leave any witnesses if he can. They must have seen him.” 

UrGoh feels his emotions rise, hearing SkekGra talking about the loss of innocent lives so nonchalantly. He takes a deep breath of smoke. He’s a barbarian, he can’t expect him to be anything else. He wonders if SkekGra knows any better, if he knows anything else than how SkekSo views the world. 

SkekGra looks at him, and winces. He can tell the emotions in the UrRu’s eyes. He feels so...Guilty when he looks in them...He’s not sure why. “Do be careful from now on…”  
  
“...He won’t harm us too much.” UrGoh gently reminds him. “The Skeksis share a rule of harming each other to...drastic degrees, correct…?” He dares not think of what “drastic” is to the Skeksis. 

“...That much is true but… You don’t have any fighting experience. SkekMal will not hold back on anyone and… I don’t want you getting harmed without my knowledge.” SkekGra hastily says.

“...What about you…?” 

“I can handle anything SkekMal can dish out. But you can’t. And...You’d be scared.” SkekGra looks down, not believing the words coming out of his mouth. He can’t possibly care for the Mystic can he? They are two halves of one being, of course he cares for him. But he hasn’t felt this amount of care since…

...He wonders how SkekNa is doing. 

He shakes his head. No. He doesn’t care for UrGoh THAT much. Once this week is over, he’ll never see UrGoh again. He’s just being here because...He needs to be around UrGoh for a while. Needs to feel close to him for a bit… To...Satisfy his wayfaring thoughts. 

Both of them puff smoke as a similar thought enters both of their minds. 

_This will be an interesting week…_

_\---_

The week went on for both of them, and each day for both of them felt enriching, but also rather confusing. SkekGra and UrGoh have made the cave their little abode for a while. SkekGra was the one who constantly went outside, foraging and hunting, while UrGoh followed and helped guide him to good places. They would talk about their lives, UrGoh would listen to SkekGra’s endless screeching, and SkekGra would get frustrated at UrGoh’s occasional riddles and...strange phrases. Each day they learned a bit about each other. 

\----

SkekGra one evening hopped inside eagerly, bringing a box with him. He throws it on the ground and UrGoh looks inside. Various boxes of cards and some other boxes of Geflling Games sit inside. “Some merchants were passing by and I bought some games. Had I known I was going to be spending time in a cave with a Mystic, I would have brought my own. But I can’t go back to the Citadel…” 

“I never played any of these..” UrGoh ponders. 

“You spend so much time with Gelfling and you never played any of these games?” SkekGra asks. “What do you do in Gelfling towns?”  
  


“...Learn about various cultures and societies.” UrGoh mumbles, feeling a bit embarrassed. “Have you played these games…?”

“SkekLi and I would from time to time when there weren’t others around. I find Gelfling Games quite quaint, and a nice way to pass the time. The things they come up with. And occasionally we came up with our own games.” He chuckles, the nostalgia on his face fills UrGoh with comfort. “I wonder how he’s doing.” 

“Do you miss him?” UrGoh asks. 

“Oh, he’s fine on his own, somehow he manages to get away with a lot of mischief. Even without me.” SkekGra remembers something. “Oh yes, he still owes me for protecting him when SkekVar started attacking him. I’ll have to come up with something later.” 

“Must you…? Shouldn’t it be enough to just...do things for friends…?” UrGoh asks. He doesn’t bring up the fact that SkekGra didn’t answer his question. 

“...It’s how we’ve always done things. Favors for favors. Besides, the reason SkekVar attacked SkekLi was because SkekLi did something stupid. I wasn’t about to let him go without consequences.” SkekGra mutters and then smiles greatly and claps his hands. “So. What game do you want to play?” In all his flailing, he didn’t realize that he dropped something on the ground. UrGoh trudges up and picks it up and his eyes widen. 

In his hands, he held a wooden figure of UrGoh. Unpainted, but very detailed. He gently brushes his hands against it, looking at the intricate carvings of the small figure. 

SkekGra yelps and snatches it from his hand. “That’s not yours!” The Skeksis shouts. 

“It’s lovely.” UrGoh smiles genuinely up at SkekGra. “You carved that yourself…?”

SkekGra huffs and turns his head away, protectively holding the little figure close. “It’s not such a big deal. I do it because it’s monotonous and...a bit calming.” 

“It’s beautiful...Will you teach me…?” UrGoh asks eagerly. 

“What? You want me to teach you to carve wood? It’s not that hard.” SkekGra looks genuinely surprised. He’s not being mocked. This Mystic isn’t mocking him. What’s going on? 

UrGoh nods with a sweet smile on his face. Sweet? Where did that thought come from?

“Ugh, fine. Luckily I have some small blades with me.” SkekGra sits down on the ground and urges him to do the same. He hands UrGoh a block of wood and starts instructing him how to carve a windsifter. He’s impatient, expecting UrGoh to understand his fast way of speaking, but eventually UrGoh gets the hang of it. 

“Which Skeksis taught you how to do this…?” UrGoh asks. 

“...It wasn’t a Skeksis, it was a Gelfling.” SkekGra says, gritting his teeth. 

UrGoh looks up and smiles. “...A Gelfling? Really?” 

SkekGra nods wordlessly. 

“...Will you tell me the story…?”  
  


“There’s not much to tell.” SkekGra says. “About a few hundred trine ago or so, I saw a Gelfling child getting bullied and crying on the ground. He had a little wooden puppet that was broken by the bullies. I scared the other childlings away and helped the kid fix his puppet. He showed me basic wood carving and showed me how to carve a figure for myself.” 

UrGoh’s eyes soften as he smiles. “That was very sweet of you…” 

“I wasn’t sweet. I was trying to tell the kid that he shouldn’t be so weak. He looked like a skittish fizzgig! I hate seeing others gang up on those who can’t defend themselves.”

“...Like you do…?”  
  
SkekGra sets his own tools and wooden block down and glares at UrGoh. “I attack those who defy us Skeksis. Thra is our right, and we must order it as we see fit.” 

“Why?” UrGoh asks. “We’re not even from Thra...” 

SkekGra is stunned into silence and tries to argue, but couldn’t think of one. 

UrGoh has a question on his mind. “If you feel that way… Why do you regret hurting SkekNa?”

“SkekNa is my friend I...I have...Great affections for him.” SkekGra can’t believe the words that are pouring out his mouth. He can’t be admitting such weakness to his Mystic. “But if I had defended him, SkekSo would have punished me too.” 

“Wouldn’t it have been the honorable thing to defend him and take the punishment together…?”

“HAH! You act as if you don’t call us barbarians.” SkekGra looks down. “I can’t go against the Emperor. I’m not like SkekSa, being able to go her own path. To go against him, I’d be stripped of my title, and being Conqueror is the only thing that makes me feel worthwhile. And what will I have...If I’m not the Conqueror…?” 

“...Me.” UrGoh offers. 

SkekGra looks at him then continues carving. He hisses when UrGoh sees blood dripping from his hand. He ignores the stinging pain and blood from his own hand and goes over to SkekGra. He softly takes his hand and looks it over. He takes out some ointment given to him by the Healer and starts applying it to him. 

SkekGra is stunned and frozen, he doesn’t follow his instinct and pulls away, he lets UrGoh work on his hand. He feels a tingling sensation down his spine with every touch UrGoh gives. Fight or flight response is conflicting. He pulls his hand away when UrGoh finishes. “I have the shivers now.”  
  
“...Or do the shivers have you?” 

SkekGra growls. “Enough of that already! For Shard’s sake. Just continue carving.” UrGoh smiles gently and continues to do so, after healing his own hand.

\----

On a misty day, SkekGra and UrGoh were spending time in the cave, smoking herb lazily after a good game of Ropa. SkekGra found himself sitting a bit closer to UrGoh than he intended, lightly playing with UrGoh’s floppy ears. UrGoh is happy SkekGra is starting to be comfortable with being close to him, but he always seems to shy away from touch instigated by the Mystic. SkekGra can’t help but to feel frustrated how good it feels. “How come you have ears and I don’t? I want ears like these.” 

UrGoh chuckles and continues his carving. With every figure he makes, he keeps getting better. He often plays with the idea of painting the figurines and SkekGra would always give an indifferent gruff. But he can tell by his sparkling eyes that he wants to try it. 

SkekGra continues to play with his ears and a thought occurs to him. He wonders if he’ll scare away the Mystic by asking this question but, so far, the Mystic hasn’t been scared away by anything SkekGra has done. He finds it quite...Exciting to be honest.

“Do Mystics fornicate?” SkekGra asks without warning, prompting UrGoh to drop the wooden figure in surprise. 

“Wh-What?” The Wanderer stutters.  
  
“Do. Mystics. Fornicate? It’s a simple question, UrGoh.” SkekGra snickers at the rare shocked reaction from a Mystic.  
  
“I-I..Don’t think that’s appropriate…”  
  
“Why not? It’s not a crime, is it?” SkekGra asks, leaning over to UrGoh. The blush that spreads on UrGoh’s face is priceless. “To...Enjoy oneself~?” His tail is swaying side to side seductively. “It’s a natural, _pleasureful_ part of existing isn’t it?” 

“I...Uh…” UrGoh can’t seem to find his words. 

SkekGra chuckles and pulls away. Of course he wouldn’t ask a Mystic to do so with him. A Skeksis and a Mystic together in that sense… Mass hysteria would happen. It’s not like SkekGra is curious about it anyways. 

UrGoh finally manages to find his words. “It’s… None of my business about the other Mystics personal lives... but I have never found… Motivation to do such a thing. We... just find ourselves content to… Cuddle each other…And if one felt romantic with each other… Then… We… Intertwine our tails… But… We Mystics tend to...Not feel motivated for such a thing...”  
  
“Aww that’s it? Sounds rather tame. But I wouldn’t expect any more from a Mystic.” SkekGra chuckles. That’s a backhanded compliment if UrGoh has ever heard one. “Have you felt ‘romantic’ with anyone?” 

“...A little...UrSan and UrVa… But that was a very, VERY, long time ago… And those feelings have never gotten anywhere...” UrGoh blushes, looking down. “It’s alright, I’m content.” 

“Aw, there’s no need to feel so uptight about it.” SkekGra says. “There’s no need to be embarrassed. Do all Mystics just...Shut themselves away from emotions?” 

UrGoh looks up at him. Pot, kettle...Although he does have a point. While the Skeksis seem very exuberant and expressive of their emotions, the Mystics just choose to live their lives of shutting everything away. He only did so because UrSu often preached emotional control. Hiding misery and anger away. UrSu wants everyone to live in blissful contentment. He means well, but… How is hiding misery and anger...Any different than the Skeksis hiding compassion and regret?

“How about you…?” UrGoh asks, turning the question on SkekGra. “Surely you fornicated with other Skeksis.”  
  


“Oh yes, quite a lot!” SkekGra brags. “SkekMal, SkekLi, SkekSa, SkekVar, I thiiiink SkekSil, maybe, that’s a haze.” 

“...SkekNa…?” UrGoh asks. 

“...No. Not him.” SkekGra says. He sighs and decides to admit something. “I’ll tell you a secret. All the Skeksis are my comrades and I could never bring myself to hate them. Except for SkekSil, maybe.” UrGoh nods, knowing by his rants how SkekSil is considered one of the worst ones. He can start to understand why UrSol seems to feel guilt for no reason, it’s because of SkekSil. 

“But,” SkekSil says. “I never felt satisfied with any of them. Not even SkekSa, who is...An absolutely amazing lover. I was hoping that with SkekNa, it would be different, however…”  
  
“...He denied you…?”  
  
SkekGra chuckles. “I’m learning to cope with it, if that’s not what he wants...Who am I to force feelings that don’t exist?” 

“...Why do you love him…?”  
  


SkekGra sputters. “Skeksis don’t feel love, UrGoh. Childish, Gelfling thoughts.”  
  
“Why do you have affections for him, then?” UrGoh corrects. 

“I--..I..” SkekGra sighs. “I trust him with my life. We’ve been friends for a very long time, ever since I was given the title Conqueror. We communicate everyth--Almost everything with each other… I suppose...These feelings grew more and more and… I wound up caring for him more than I intended.” 

“... But he doesn’t feel the same.” UrGoh says.  
  
“It’s just how he is. A no-nonsense stick in the mud,” SkekGra chuckles fondly. “So meticulous, and smart… And yet such a reckless fool.” But are his affections… real? SkekGra never asked himself the question… What would happen if he did win the hand of SkekNa? What would change? What would he do?  
  
And...How would SkekNa react to seeing SkekGra...Enjoying the company of his Mystic? Playing games, smoking together, carving wooden figures, wandering together. 

He would...Accept it, wouldn’t he…? 

He shakes these thoughts away. He looks at UrGoh who is curled up amongst himself as he smokes. He put down his carving. 

“So cuddling, huh?” SkekGra asks. 

“Mmhm...Doesn’t have to be romantic...Could be with anyone you are fond of…” UrGoh smiles up at him. Love has many forms after all.

“Fond of...Hmm…” SkekGra looks at UrGoh. He’s going to regret this he’s sure. He scoots closer to him and leans against him awkwardly. “Like this?” The Ornamentalist and The Gourmand make it look so much easier.

UrGoh chuckles. He sits up slightly and wraps his arm around SkekGra’s back. He’s so tense. “Relax...No harm in anything…”  
  
“This...Doesn’t mean anything…” SkekGra lies. “Just...Wanted to try it.” UrGoh’s touch is addicting, and he finds himself calming down with every breath he takes. He’s so warm, and soft...His hair is quite soft for being out in the wilds for so long. Must have been the mist.

“Mmmhm…” UrGoh nods. He continues to smoke as he holds SkekGra. He doesn’t do anything with his tail. But SkekGra slowly wraps his own hind arm around UrGoh. UrGoh smiles. Their heartbeats even out and…

There’s no other word for it.

It’s...Nice…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Anxiety and talks of sex.
> 
> In all my years of being alive, I never expected to put a Ghostbusters reference in a Dark Crystal fanfic. 
> 
> See if you can find it c: 
> 
> Oh that fizzgig child who SkekGra helped fix his puppet, was brought up in Chapter 4. As was SkekGra defending SkekLi
> 
> Oh, and time and motivation permitting, there will be a chapter once every Friday.
> 
> Thank you for reading, kudos appreciated, I absolutely LOVE comments!


	9. Seasons Don't Fear the Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are happy. Until they are not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the ninth chapter. A milestone! The last of the single digits! You made it this far! Not bad! Here. Take these FEELS!! -shoves feels in your face- 
> 
> Chapter Title: Don't Fear the Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult
> 
> WARNINGS AT THE END NOTES OF THE CHAPTER!! I cannot stress this enough.

Chapter 9: Seasons Don’t Fear The Reaper

“Do you really think this is a good idea…?” UrGoh asks following the Skeksis far ahead of him, heading straight for a Gelfling village offset the town SkekGra and SkekNa have based in. The cave has been left behind, when SkekGra spontaneously decided he wanted to be with Gelfling at this odd time. 

“Oh come on, I can’t stay in the forest forever! And besides, I’ve visited Gelfling villages casually before. This one especially. Come on, keep up!” 

“But what if they tell others about me...? Word would get to SkekNa, correct…?” 

“SkekNa doesn’t listen to Gelfling rumors.” SkekGra assured. “Besides, everyone is too drunk around this day! It’s a holiday!” 

“A holiday…?”

“Yes! The Vernal Equinox! Spring has come and everyone is celebrating with flagons of ale and food! So much ale, no one will remember a thing!”

“Ooooh…” UrGoh is concerned. “I don’t think we should drink ourselves into a stupor, SkekGra…”

  
  
“Relaaax! I’m not SkekNa!” They make it to the village and the whole town is crowded together, various stands are up, Podlings play delightful music, Gelfling and Podling alike dance, food is served, and games are played. UrGoh has never seen anything like it.

“You look like you’ve never been to a party before.” SkekGra chuckles. “Gelfling always throw the best parties, it’s one of the few good reasons to keep them around.”

  
  
“Amongst others.” UrGoh urges.

“Yes yes…” SkekGra chuckles.

  
  
The Leder of the village runs up. A Leder is not like the Maudra of the whole clan, but rather the leader of the small village. “My lord Conqueror! This is a surprise! I am Leder Jolif, it’s a pleasure to meet you!”

“Likewise, Jolif, it’s no trouble for me to arrive and enjoy the festivities, is it?” SkekGra chuckles. UrGoh is surprised by the civility. 

“Of course, my lord, please enjoy yourself! And, who is this?” Jolif looks at the hooded Mystic. UrGoh steps back a bit shyly.

“A friend of mine.” SkekGra says. “But he’s incredibly shy, so I don’t want too much attention on him. No announcements of us, no fanfare.” 

“Of course, my lord, not to worry!” Jolif bows. “I understand your need for discretion.” Jolif runs off to return to the party and SkekGra and UrGoh step in. They receive a few stares but once they see SkekGra take a flagon of ale and down it, the mood relaxes a bit.

  
  
UrGoh calms a bit and steps off to the side. He watches SkekGra speak to different Gelfling so calmly. It’s so strange how little care SkekGra has for the Gelfling lives and yet he’s able to be so affable with them. It’s probably false, the Skeksis are known for lying their way into anything, including emitting false charm, but SkekGra just seems...So genial. Perhaps a repressed fondness for the Gelfling exists. 

He watches the hooded Skeksis dance with a lovely lady Gelfling. Sprittan by the looks of it. He dances with such cordialness that UrGoh didn’t think existed in SkekGra. He looks… dashing. 

As they dance, a couple of Gelfling approach UrGoh and speak to him as if they know him. He must have helped them during his travels. He looks at SkekGra as he dances and takes a deep breath. He smiles and asks them for their names. He gets various names, and various vocations. Woodcutter, soldier, farmers and traders. This time, UrGoh does his best to remember them all. 

A couple of children run up to UrGoh and he tilts his head. 

The older sister pushes the little brother forward.

“Um…” The little brother says. “My name is Tor, and this is my sister, Nizzy… You seem like a real smart one, so can you answer this riddle?” 

“Hmmm… I’m humbled that you think I’m smart, but I’m not that smart….Nevertheless...I will try to help…” UrGoh often remembers trading riddles with his Mystic companions. 

“Okay...So..The Riddle goes… ‘What can’t talk but will respond when spoken to?’” 

UrGoh chuckles. A simple one. “An echo.” 

Nizzy nudges her brother. “I told you.”

“No you didn’t! You said water!” Tor argues. 

“It’s kind of similar. Water only moves when you touch it.” Nizzy defends. 

UrGoh chuckles. “Would you like to try your hand at a tough one…?” 

“Yeah!” Both of them nod eagerly with big smiles. 

“‘If you got it… You can’t share it… If you shared it… You haven’t got it…’” 

The kids were really stumped with that one, but once they got it, it became a trading of riddles. The kids are rather bright, and UrGoh even got stumped with some. It became rather relaxing. 

Eventually the kids look back at the dancing Skeksis and Gelfling lady. 

“Oh! Mom’s done dancing!” Tor says eagerly. 

SkekGra bows to the lady once the song finishes, and kisses her hand. The lady trots off to her friends and they giggle eagerly. Tor and Nizzy run up to her and hug her eagerly. UrGoh smiles gently. What a sweet family. 

UrGoh sees that SkekGra is alone and he goes over to him. “May I dance with you…?”   
  
“...I suppose you can. But you better keep up UrGoh.” SkekGra offers his hand. And UrGoh takes it. The dance is...Horribly awkward at first. SkekGra wound up stepping on his feet more than once and UrGoh trips and falls on him.

SkekGra laughs it off and offers a hand. “Let’s try again.”   
  
UrGoh takes the hand gratefully and begins dancing with him again. They eventually fell into a rhythm that suits them both. SkekGra slowed down for UrGoh and UrGoh sped up for SkekGra.    
  
The dance turned into something...Tender… Personal. They lost track of time, it was just them alone. When they parted, SkekGra was feeling...Flushed… His heart is racing and UrGoh’s is as well. 

This was...Just part of the festivities. They were just enjoying themselves. 

SkekGra pulls him somewhere else and UrGoh gladly follows along, willing to follow SkekGra almost anywhere. 

\----

Night fell across the sky and the party began to settle down. SkekGra and UrGoh sit away from the festivities, happily talking about trivial things, when SkekGra sees a Sprittan Gelfling lady staring at them, flanked by two children.

“You got something to say, little miss?” SkekGra asks, and perks up. “Oh. You’re the one who I danced with. You were quite a lovely dancer.”

  
  
“Y-Yes...M-My name is Moire, these are my children, Tor and Nizzy, I..Would like to speak to you… If that is okay, my lord”

  
  
“Alright.” SkekGra sits up, attentive, UrGoh watching as well. 

“Y-You see…60 Trine ago, my grandfather, Torza, served with one of your armies, my lord… Personally.”

  
  
“Oh is that so?” SkekGra asks, trying to recall which army.

  
  
“He...Always admired you.” She says, sending shivers down both of their spines. Admiration for the Conqueror? That is… A rare one...

“Okay. Would you like me to see him?” SkekGra asks with indifference.

  
  
“Please...It’s his final wish…”

  
  
“F-Final wish...Y-You mean…” SkekGra asks hesitantly. 

“He doesn’t have long to live…” Moire whispers. “I...I’m trying to make sure his departure is… fulfilling… Please… Will you help me…?” 

“I-I...Suppose so…” SkekGra feels discomfort rising. He’s seen plenty of Gelfling die before but… This one… He feels anxious. Why does he feel so anxious?? He doesn’t even know this Gelfling. He feels a gentle hand hold his own. He looks at UrGoh who looks at him urgently. 

“Perhaps...We should let her lead the way then…?” 

“Yes of course…” They do just that, Moire and her children lead them to a house on the outskirts of the village.

They step inside, dodge the cursed low hanging Gelfling ceilings, and make it to the grandfather’s room. He lays in a bed. SkekGra notices how old he is. He must be at least in his 100s. He has long silver hair and blue eyes. He looks at his great grandchildren and smiles as they eagerly tell him about the party. 

“That sounds wonderful, children…” He responds in a quiet voice. He’s slow compared to them. He looks so weak…

How fleeting...Gelfling life is…

Torza looks up and notices SkekGra hanging by the doorway. “Moire...Is that…?”    
  
“Yes, I brought him, grandfather.” Moire smiles. 

Torza looks at SkekGra and shakingly smiles. “Come in...Come in…” SkekGra steps inside as well as UrGoh. 

“Come along children.” Moire urged her children out of the room. SkekGra notices one of the children, Tor, holding a very familiar looking puppet… It looks old but well maintained...Just as he remembers it...Many Trine ago…

“I suppose you don’t remember me…” Torza chuckles. UrGoh steps to the back, watching SkekGra handle this situation.   
  
“...Now that I think about it, your name does sound familiar.” SkekGra says. “You’re the one who rushed to my defense when an Arathim knocked me down. You lost an arm…”    
  
Torza reveals his severed arm, confirming SkekGra’s guess. “So you do remember...I’m so glad…”    
  
“I’m so sorry…” SkekGra says without thinking. 

The old man chuckles. “Nonsense... I do what I can for the Lords of the Crystal…You… Do so much for Thra...And for us…”    
  
SkekGra’s eyes widened. He feels a pain in his chest at those words. He should be… Feeling joy at those words but...he’s not… Words of UrGoh echo in his head. How they’re not even from Thra, and yet they control it. It doesn’t help that the Mystic’s scrutinizing gaze is behind him. He always thought Thra was theirs to control but...He recalls the vision Thra gave them. Blood on his hands...Battles instigated between clans...It was so peaceful before...When Wayfarer was around… Perhaps it’s because he socialized with Gelfling today, maybe it’s the alcohol but...He feels vulnerable, he feels...Guilty… But he shouldn’t… This was always how it has been. 

“We don’t...Really do much…” He chokes out. 

“Oh but you do…” Torza chuckles. “Don’t sell yourself short...If it wasn’t for you… We would be… Decayed...Fractured even…”    
  
Fractured...Fractured… Just like the Skeksis and the Mystics…   
  
“Our family has always held you to high regard...My grandfather even talked about how you gave him courage when he was just a wee youngster, and it inspired him to be a soldier…”   
  
SkekGra feels sick to his stomach. The little fizzgig child…

“You keep the entirety of Thra together...The clans distrust each other...Often spiteful...But you keep things under control...And I thank you…” He closes his eyes. “Forgive me...I must rest now…”    
  
“...Of course. Come along, UrGoh.” He walks out of the house in a hurry, leaving UrGoh behind. UrGoh watches the old man with pity. He dies thinking that the Skeksis are benevolent… But...The Mystics are just to blame aren’t they? He looks at the granddaughter coming into the room to tend to the grandfather, and he bows his head and leaves following SkekGra.

\---

SkekGra and UrGoh remained for the two days, keeping Moire, Nizzy and Tor, company. The kids would play puppet shows for SkekGra and UrGoh, and ask them the most random questions. SkekGra would indulge in their silly little games and encouraged a little competition. UrGoh would always be there to mediate any arguments between the two. Despite their arguments the siblings have a strong bond and are quick to defend each other. And both of them know that they are, in their own way, trying to distract themselves. 

Moire would later have tea with SkekGra and UrGoh. Despite keeping a strong face for her children, UrGoh can tell how sad she is. She would speak so fondly of her grandfather and all the little things they have done together. UrGoh would offer comfort when the memories become too strong, but SkekGra would remain silent. SkekGra, like all Skeksis, never had to deal with this before, as they refused to accept death as a natural part of life. 

“Death is a cruel joke…” SkekGra says when he and UrGoh are alone. 

“Death is a natural part of life, SkekGra…” UrGoh responds. “Without it, there cannot be life… Without it… Thra cannot give life…”    
  


“Death makes one disappear… It makes us disappear...You remember what happened to--” SkekGra stops short of saying the Deceased and the Departed and the Machinist and the Carpenter. Two Skeksis and two mystics who died in the wake of their separation. 

“...Their bodies are gone… But our memories of them remain alive…” UrGoh gently says. “...With them… Can we truly say they have disappeared?”

SkekGra looks at him with tears in his eyes. UrGoh walks over and gently takes his hand with two of his own. 

“Perhaps...Death is not an end...But another journey…” UrGoh whispers.

SkekGra lets UrGoh hold his hand and bites his lip, keeping himself from crying. 

In the morning of the second day, there was a funeral. Both were invited to attend.

UrGoh watched the funeral with rapt attention. He watches as each of the Gelfling says something kind about Torza. SkekGra stands in the back, looking rather uncomfortable. UrGoh supposes it’s understandable. Skeksis are uncomfortable with death, although when UrGoh suggested waiting in the forest, SkekGra fiercely denied it, wanting to witness this. 

Moire looks at SkekGra and smiles gently. “My lord...Could you say a few words about my grandfather…?”    
  
SkekGra is caught off guard but he steps forward. “I...Didn’t know Torza for very long but… He saved my life… Had he not defended me from the Arathim… I… I don’t know what would have happened to me…” He remembers he was unarmed, alone, and ambushed...He probably would have lost a limb...Or worse… A Gelfling saved his life… “I… Never had the opportunity to say thank you. Thank you...Torza.” He bows his head and steps back. He’s visibly shaking. 

The Gelfling soon began singing a very melancholy song. UrGoh can feel it’s sadness but… There’s a feeling of… Rejuvenation in it… As the song is sung, the little green orb in Moire’s hands glows and floats in the air. 

UrGoh knows this much: When that happens, it signifies that the Gelfling’s soul is returning to Thra… He hums lowly along with the Gelfling, tears in his eyes.    
  
SkekGra turns and leaves, once the song has been sung, leaving UrGoh behind. UrGoh sees this and follows behind. The Gelfling disperse after a while, leaving Moire and her children at the grave.

\----

“SkekGra..!” UrGoh calls out for him, having lost him. “SkekGra….Where are you…?”

  
  
He hears a screech in the distance and instantly heads in that direction.

He sees SkekGra savagely slashing at trees with his bare claws, anger, misery...All in one… 

“SkekGra!” UrGoh shouts going over to him and hugging him. “What’s wrong…?”

SkekGra looks up at the feeling of a raindrop and the low sound of thunder, it begins to rain down on them. 

  
  
“The way he...The way he spoke to me… So reverently… I… Lied… I could have handled the Arathim just fine but he...I… We lied to them..We… Are… Ravaging this planet...And they look up to us… We never harmed them before as UrSkeks, in fact the Wayfarer even enjoyed their company like...Like how we did at the Equinox... but the Skeksis… We are… using them like puppets… And they thank us and admire us...” SkekGra’s heart is beating rapidly, he can’t breathe, his chest hurts..! Watching the Gelfling die… Will he be like that…? Alone… And sad…? He grabs his head and starts slamming it against a tree.

  
  
UrGoh feels the throbbing pain in his own head and pulls SkekGra away. “SkekGra…!” 

“I...You...GraGoh showed us!” SkekGra doesn’t flinch at the name, but UrGoh does. “The UrSkeks...They wanted to get rid of their darkness...They wanted to get rid of  _ us,  _ UrGoh...They suppressed us… And we’re destroying the planet in response…”

UrGoh’s mouth opens in response but he’s silent. The UrSkeks...Wanted to get rid of their darker halves… That… Must be the reason the Skeksis are so afraid of their other halves, a fear of one overpowering the other when… It’s impossible to exist without flaws. However...Did GraGoh feel the same way? He seemed to be more fond of Thra than the idea of purifying himself. 

“I… I can’t believe it… I… Oh Thra… What have I done…?” SkekGra can feel tears rolling down his eyes, guilt overpowering him. “...I can’t...I can’t fix the world… There’s...Nothing I can do… I-...We...”

  
  
“...We can try to help it…” UrGoh whispers. “We can help...Unify everyone again…”

  
  
SkekGra snarls and grabs UrGoh by the shoulders. “WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!”

  
  
“W-What…?” 

“Why are you trying to change me...I...I don’t want to be different...I want everything to go back to normal… You’re influencing me...”    
  


“Change you… I never forced you to change… I merely...Gave suggestions… I dislike your lifestyle, SkekGra…” UrGoh puts hands on his Skeksis’ cheeks. “But I would never want to change you completely… I love your impatience… I love your aggression… I love your exuberance… I love--” UrGoh holds his tongue, before he scares SkekGra away. “You say I have influenced you but...You have to me too... You make me feel energy that I haven’t felt in many Trine… I feel...Strengthened...Lucid...Brave… When I’m around you… Do you really want to go back to how things were…? Feeling...Incomplete...Unfulfilled... “ UrGoh strokes his cheek, feeling his soft hair that is often criminally compressed under such tight looking armor. “...Lonely…?”

  
  
SkekGra leans into the touch then pulls away. Again. “I was never lonely without you, UrGoh! I have my comrades...I-I...I have SkekNa… I have the Emperor…!”

  
  
“Do you…? Or does the Emperor have you?” UrGoh asks.

SkekGra shrills and steps away. “Listen to yourself, talking of us cooperating...Reunifying… I don’t even like you!”    
  


“...Yes, you do…” UrGoh counters, tears in his own eyes. He rummages in his robes and takes out a figurine of SkekGra, that he carved himself. It’s nowhere near as good as SkekGra’s handiwork but… He crafted it with love. He carved him in the robes and cloak he’s wearing, not the...Crude armor. The outfit he wears now is bright, inviting, minimalist...

He holds out the figurine to his other half desperately. “SkekGra...Please…” 

SkekGra takes the handcrafted figurine. It’s wood carved, but...UrGoh has a style that SkekGra has taken notice of...It’s...Patient...And soft… There are some swirls in it that can only be made by a Mystic...His...Mystic...He holds the figurine tight in his grip and looks at him.

“I’m done. Alright? This is...No more, we will never speak of this again.” SkekGra turns and walks back, back towards the Citadel, regretting every single word he gave UrGoh there. But he can’t go back. This is the way things should be. 

UrGoh stands in the forest...Alone once again...

\---

Eventually SkekGra returns to the Citadel, just in time, evidently, SkekNa was just about to go out to search for him when SkekGra is seen at the Citadel. SkekGra quickly hides the tears in his eyes, and puts on a happy smile. The best way to fake emotions is to remember fond memories. And the only fond memories he can scrounge up is his time with UrGoh.

SkekNa looks absolutely livid, tapping his scepter with impatience. “You’re back,” He says with very little joyous emotion. 

SkekGra feels his nervousness rising, but he chuckles in response. 

“Awww. You don’t look so pleased to see me.” SkekGra snickers, his arm being yanked by SkekNa.

“We need to have a talk,” The one eyed Skeksis snarls. 

“Okay.” SkekGra chuckles. He follows him to the War Room, which is emptied. As soon as SkekNa knows no one is listening in, he painfully grabs SkekGra by the beak. “WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!” SkekNa screeches.

“ACH!” SkekGra wrenches his beak away and rubs it. That really hurts. “I went to a few villages and manipulated their leaders into pledging to the Citadel.” He lies easily. It’s...Disturbingly easy to lie to his own comrades… “It will benefit us with more tithings.” 

SkekNa crosses his arms. “You went away because of a nightmare you had.”    
  
SkekGra perks up. So he does remember. “Yes, and during my travels, I have found myself.” SkekGra ignores the pain in his chest as he says that. He turns away, fiddling with his tassels, hating to lie again but he blurts out “I don’t even remember what the nightmare was about.” 

SkekNa sighs but looks rather disappointed. He shakes his head and pats SkekGra’s shoulder. “All that matters is that you’re back. You’re a valuable asset to us, Conqueror, we need you with a level head to help us bring the creatures of Thra to their knees.” 

SkekGra himself felt disappointment. SkekNa sounded like the Emperor for a moment. Is that all how SkekNa sees him…? Compared to how UrGoh sees him. He shakes that thought of his head, and laughs goodnaturedly. 

“Awww. And here I thought you missed me!” He teases, nearly faltering. 

SkekNa scoffs and turns away. “Actually it was rather silent without your incessant screeching and theatrics.”

  
  
SkekGra feels a bit better at that response. “Oh so you were lonely without me!” SkekGra chuckles, nudging his friend. SkekGra should have expected this, emotionally repressed stick in the mud. But if he was lonely then perhaps he should spend more time with him. 

SkekNa hisses but leaves to his room, not denying anything.

SkekGra chuckles and makes his way to his room. He sits on his bed. “What a week…” He looks in his robes and takes out the little figurine that UrGoh made him. 

He strokes the little SkekGra figurine in his hand, feeling every inch of UrGoh’s craft in it. Every curve...Every carve...It is UrGoh’s…UrGoh put his love into it… Love… Such an inane concept and yet… Tears prickle in his eyes. 

No regrets...No regrets… 

\----

UrGoh stands in the forest, surprised and disappointed. He tries to reason with himself that this is expected...This...Experiment was...Destined to fail...But...He can’t help but to feel...dismayed... UrGoh walks back to their cave, looking around it. Game pieces and cards are scattered everywhere...Their pipes were left behind. He goes to pick everything up when he nearly steps on something. He looks down and picks it up. It’s the little UrGoh figurine SkekGra made, it was hastily made but.. He put a lot of thought in the details. He even managed to capture his smile… UrGoh wanted the two figures to be together...side by side… But… It’s over… Isn’t it…? 

UrGoh holds the little UrGoh close to his chest and the tears fall on the ground. He can hear himself sobbing. His heart hurts.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Minor Character Death, discussions of death, funeral scene, anxiety. 
> 
> Just to let you know, it was painful typing this. 
> 
> I don't know how to suggest that Moire, Nizzy, and Tor are Nivo's ancestors on her mom's side, but that family is Nivo's ancestors on her mom's side. 
> 
> I borrowed the word "Leder" from Mother 3. It's a character's name in the game, but I thought it would be a good word for "Mayor." 
> 
> UrGoh's riddle is a reference to the Jim Henson movie Mirrormask, one that I never seen, but I had to reference. 
> 
> (Also there's a Good Omens reference in there, see if you can find it.) 
> 
> The Scene with SkekNa is in my first fanfic. 
> 
> Comments, Kudos, Criticism much appreciated. 
> 
> (What is it with AO3's inconsistent spacing? It weirds me out)


	10. Each Day Begets Its Own Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life has gotten hard for both them as they separated. It didn't always use to be this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday, here's some longing and regret!
> 
> Chapter title comes from Time Floats On by Trans-Siberian Orchestra.
> 
> Warnings at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 10: Each Day Begets It’s Own Regrets

SkekGra attempted to make life go back to normal, but it just never felt right. What is normal nowadays? 

The Conqueror found himself meandering throughout the hallways and noticed SkekNa has been angered by Gelfling who have merely tripped over him. The Gelfling would beg him for forgiveness but SkekNa, ever the sadist, brought out his whip. 

“FIVE LASHINGS OUGHT TO TEACH YOU TO KEEP YOUR DISTANCE, GELFLING!” 

The Gelfling was grabbed by the arm and turned to the wall. SkekGra sees the fear in his eyes, as the whip is raised and without thinking he strides over to SkekNa and grabs his wrist. 

“Come on, now, SkekNa! This is hardly an offence, it was an accident! Save it for those who can fight back, shall we?” 

“It’s my job to keep order, Conqueror, and I will not have you tell me how to do my job!” SkekNa hisses, looking livid. 

“Actually I can and I will. I’m a higher rank above you, aren’t I?” SkekGra pulls his wrist back, so that they’re chest to chest and he growls deeply. “You need to control your temper!” 

  
SkekNa hisses and yanks his hand away. He storms off grumbling various profanities. The Gelfling pulls away from the wall and looks at SkekGra. “Th-Thank you my lord…” 

SkekGra is reminded of Moire with those eyes. Those grateful, happy eyes. He nods his head. “Don’t thank me. Just remember to keep your distance.” 

It’s been like that for a while, SkekGra would step in when SkekNa is about to torture or unleash an unjustified punishment on a Gelfling or any of the Podling slaves. SkekGra can hardly believe himself, how much his outlook on life has changed. On one hand, the looks of gratitude fills him with feelings like cotton. But on the other hand, he can’t help but to feel guilty, that his outlook has changed so drastically. 

Whenever he eats and drinks with SkekNa, he finds himself laughing less at his jokes, and even feeling discomforted by them. Oftentimes, he excuses himself early, leaving SkekNa looking confused and even looking hurt. SkekGra doesn’t miss those looks. Those looks of skepticism, and concern. But whenever SkekGra looks at him nowadays, he finds his heart beating less than it used to. The feeling of needing and wanting to be around SkekNa is lessening, and he feels...Distraught… Is it possible to lose affections for someone? Is it even possible to change one’s mind so intensely that they can’t bring themselves to agree with their friends as much as they used to?    
  
SkekGra has no answer. 

It’s not like SkekGra is able to make SkekNa change his mind. SkekNa is...Quite adamant about hating Thra-kind… Whenever SkekGra would invite him to a Gelfling festival or something similar, he would always decline with disgust, and unfurl judgements on SkekGra for even wanting to join them. But… Is it possible that SkekNa is feeling just as fragmented as SkekGra is? 

SkekGra one time tried to ask SkekNa about his other half, and SkeNa hissed and changed the subject. Perhaps he is and… Doesn’t want to admit it to himself. 

SkekGra climbs out of the window to his room and climbs to the roof one cloudy day. It has been a few Unum since SkekGra left UrGoh… But… He can still feel him at times. Regardless of what happens, when both of them are feeling emotional or...Even think of that night… Their thoughts connect. SkekGra does his best to shake them out of it, not really wanting to connect to UrGoh’s thoughts… And he can tell his other half does the same. He shakingly sighs and takes out the little SkekGra UrGoh made for him. He always keeps it on his person no matter what the situation is. He never shows it to anyone of course, but him. 

“You plague my thoughts every day, UrGoh… I… I can’t believe how much you… Affected me…” 

SkekGra’s hand holding the figurine is shaking. He puts it away and unleashes a heavy sigh. He looks at the town below them and notices faint lights in the distance. That’s the village they were in before, during the Vernal Equinox. He climbs down and goes to his room, and puts on his travel robes as well as his four swords. He takes out a bag of coins that was given for tithings earlier. He puts it in his robes and looks out from the hallways. He informs a Gelfling Soldier that he’ll be a way for the day and asks to relay the message to SkekNa. He sets out to the village, feeling humidity in the air.

\----

UrGoh found himself fading back into the cursed dreamlike state ever since SkekGra left… He never really wandered away from the cave, feeling himself courseless, despondent. If his fellow Mystics were nearby, he never noticed. 

All he can feel is the connection with SkekGra. And it constantly torments him. Everything is a reminder of SkekGra. His laugh, his words, his warmth. Thinking about it is painful. He can’t bring himself to hate him… SkekGra was troubled after the funeral, and lashed out. It’s not an excuse but UrGoh can understand. But if it is his wish to never see UrGoh again...How can he deny that? 

Time floats on, as UrGoh receives calls from SkekGra, that he doesn’t want to send. He curls up tight, and resists crying. “I-I know he will never leave me…”

Something however perks his ears up. Children laughing. There are often visitors in the forest, but...Children being here alone is a bit concerning. He pokes his head out, and notices the childlings playing nearby. They look...Familiar… UrGoh looks closely and realizes that they’re Moire’s children. What are they doing all the way out here? 

The older sister, Nizzy, is “it” in their game of tag, a game that UrGoh was never good at. The younger brother, Tor, laughs and runs deeper in the forest, sister following, in the direction that UrGoh knows is dangerous.

A mystic’s sense of smell is nowhere near as stellar as a Skeksis’ but UrGoh knows that in the past few Unum…  _ He _ has made camp in that direction. UrGoh stands and takes out his walking stick, and follows where the childlings ran. 

Pardon his language, but warnings be damned, he’d rather himself get maimed rather than childlings. 

\----

SkekGra arrives in the village. Now that there’s no festivities, it’s rather sleepy. Being out here at night is also a factor but it’s not as bustling. In fact it seems like it’s being run down. There’s not a lot of people, he notices a few abandoned houses boarded up, and people trying to make do. 

The Tithing Ceremonies… The Skeksis have it all, but some villages just cannot keep up… SkekGra used to not be bothered by such a fact and yet now… 

SkekGra walks over to the one house he remembers and knocks, hoping she still lives there. 

The door opened slightly then fully when Moire saw who it was. “My lord Conqueror. It’s been quite a long time.” She smiles and yet the dark circles underneath her eyes. “I didn’t expect a visit.”   
  


“We’re going to be traversing elsewhere in a week’s time. I thought I’d come and...Check up on you.”    
  
“Oh… We’re managing… It’s been quite...Lonely without my grandfather but…” Moire looks throughout the village. “W-We’re managing…”   
  
SkekGra felt his chest heavy. “I’m sorry…”    
  
“Oh it was his time…” Moire said softly. “I was prepared for it… Thra works that way doesn’t it…? Death brings Gelfling back to Thra and… brings life to Thra in return… But I don’t know what to do to move on... ”    
  
SkekGra looks at her, eyebrows perked up. He recalls the conversation he had with UrGoh...Death is...Sad and miserable… And once they are gone, they are gone… And yet… It’s a cycle for Thra… Can’t have life without death…

...But neither the Skeksis or the Mystics are from Thra… What would happen to them…? What happens to the UrSkeks if they die separated…?

SkekGra looks at her. “If… I may make a suggestion… Perhaps, try stepping outside of this village for a while. I often find that travelling and...Meeting others… Helps give me some new perspective.”    
  
Moire smiles. “Oh, yes of course, I’d love to but… The village… It hasn’t been doing so well… Since… ” She bites her lip.

“Since the Tithing.” SkekGra finishes for her. “I’ll help as much as I can, I can give word to the Citadel Counsel of the struggles of this village.”    
  
“You will? Oh thank you my lord!” 

SkekGra nods.

“If it’s… Alright for me to ask but… Where is your friend…?” Moire asks. SkekGra flinches and Moire notices. “I-I was just...Curious...He sang beautifully during my grandfather’s funeral…”

“It’s alright…”   
  
“I-I noticed the way he looked at you...And you looked at him… But now you’re not with him and you seem...Troubled…” 

SkekGra is silent, unable to find the words, but then sighs. “Truth is… We want to be together but… I made a mess of things, and turned him away, and I...I don’t know how to fix it…” He can’t believe he’s telling this to a Gelfling. 

“...Sometimes the best thing to do is to try to work things out anyway… And trust that things will be fixed easier when you’re not alone…” Moire covers her mouth. “Ah… Forgive me my lord Conqueror, it’s not my place” 

“...My name is SkekGra. And I thank you for your advice.” He turns and walks away without seeing her reaction. He walks up to the Leder and hands him the sack of coins that made his eyes brighten. 

“This is to use for renovating your town. Do not use it frivolously.” 

“Of course my lord, thank you so much!” Jolif shouts after him as he turns away. 

SkekGra goes in the direction where he last felt his Mystic. The Cave still remains and there’s the box of games that SkekGra brought. It’s now waterlogged and soggy. There are various carvings on the ground, carvings that SkekGra doesn’t recognize. UrGoh was here but now he’s not. 

He goes out of the cave and shouts “U-UrGoh?”    
  
There is a rustle of leaves and footsteps and SkekGra eagerly turns in the direction he heard it, but his eagerness turns into disappointment. “You’re not the Mystic I’m looking for.”

“And you’re not the Skeksis I was expecting.” UrVa the Archer says in his sonorous beautiful voice. “And yet here we are.” 

\----

The Wanderer wanders his way in the mist-laden trail, feeling his anxieties worsen as he traverses. But he forces himself to remain calm. The Beast can smell fear, as he learned from his ventures and from UrVa. “Nizzy…? Tor...?” He calls for them in a whisper. He can no longer hear their laughter which brings even more anxiety. 

  
He can feel his other half call for him, even sending him images of the empty cave. How could he be looking for him now? He’s about to send an image of where he is but a shriek that pierces the silence distracts him. Two shrieks. He moves a bit faster. 

The children run fast through the trail and nearly run into UrGoh. They scream and jump away. 

“Calm, calm, it’s only me...The Wanderer…”    
  
“Wanderer! There’s a m-monster!” Nizzy cries. 

“I-It has a skull for his face!” Tor yelps. “It wants to eat us!” 

UrGoh looks up hearing trees rustling, signifying that the Hunter is getting closer. 

“Run to the cave near the apple trees and stick together…!” UrGoh whispers. The children nod and run in that direction, holding each other’s hands, while he takes out his walking stick. “I will buy you some time…” 

He listens deeply in the forest, trying to attune with Thra… Tell him when to strike… as soon as he hears the Beast try to run past him, UrGoh hits him in the face with his staff. 

The Hunter snarls and tries to leap over UrGoh but UrGoh grabs him with his arm and pulls him down. 

SkekMal snarls and sniffs the air, and he looks livid. The children can no longer be sensed, UrGoh distracted him enough to knock him off the trail.    
  
“WANDEREEERR…” The Beast snarls as he circles UrGoh, who tightens his grip on his staff. IN MY WAY!” SkekMal tackles him to the ground, breaking the staff clean in two, and bites his neck. The skull masked Skeksis pins the Mystic down with all four of his arms, clawing them as well.    
  
UrGoh shouts in pain and mentally calls out for SkekGra. 

\----

“So what are you doing here, SkekGra?” UrVa asks casually as he readies his arrows. He’s not going to attack him, SkekGra has learned. 

  
“You can lower your arrows, Archer, I’m not causing any harm.” SkekGra says, feeling his stress bubble up and eventually he cannot take it anymore. “I don’t want a fight, that would be far too ‘hah-arrowing’” He gestures to the arrows. “I decided to go visit this sleepy little village in the forest, and decided to help it and give some of our tithings. Just felt a bit ‘al-tree-istic’ it’s no big deal.”    
  
“...What are you doing?” UrVa looks less distrustful and more concerned. 

“Oh, come on, those puns are hilarious, I’ve seen a Mystic smile and it’s adorable. But are puns not your style? Hmm… SkekLi had some good jokes before… Let me think of one.” SKekGra paces around, spouting bad jokes, feeling UrVa’s eyes on him.   
  
“...SkekGra you’re scaring me.” UrVa says in an emotionless tone.

“Thra! Nothing can satisfy you can it?” SkekGra says. “What can I do to convince you that I don’t want to fight and…”   
  
“You’ve convinced me enough.” UrVa says. “What is wrong? You seem stressed and… I have never heard a Skeksis ever use the term ‘Thra’ as an exclamation.”    
  
SkekGra looks at him. Oh, has he been saying that more often? “Well I… I’ve had some… Events that happened to me.” He sits down. “UrGoh and I...Have spent time together…”    
  
“What? Why?” UrVa asks.

SkekGra considers telling him but perhaps...That’s something for UrGoh to tell him. “Just a… Feeling of incompletion…”

UrVa nods urging him to continue. 

“I felt… Happy… With him… For the first time in… My life… I thought that… Being with him would be constricting… Other Skeksis seemed to feel that way about their own Mystics but, I never did… Not only that but he’s...Influenced me in ways I didn’t expect. He… Made me see perspectives I didn’t ask for! So I left…”    
  
SkekGra collapses on the ground clutching his chest. “Being with him… I don’t remember what it was like...Before as UrSkeks… But… I know there was conflict, and there was loneliness... When we split, and our lives have been built on their own… Without Mystics… Is it really worth going back with him? Destroying all we have… To feel whole and… Back to wayfaring alone...? That was..Ancient history… No one wants to go back to that. But I want more… And I know I shouldn’t...”    
  
UrVa kneels down beside him. “I don’t understand exactly what you are saying… But… It might be easier on yourself to admit that you care for him…” 

SkekGra jolts up. “I can’t be though! A Skeksis and a Mystic together… It’s just not done!”    
  
“...Odd… I’ve spent time with my Skeksis before… And the world still lives…”    
  
SkekGra blushes hearing that. “I...I…”

“Isn’t it better to feel happy around someone you love, rather than live in fear of being broken and alone? As long as you love someone… Even if it’s yourself… You’re not truly alone are you?” 

SkekGra looks up at him and sighs and stands. “What about you and SkekMal?”

“...SkekMal and I have a...Complicated relationship… But… I recognize that whether we are enemies or friends… We’re destined together.” 

SkekGra can’t even think of a response, especially after some screams startle him. Some children run towards the cave and hug SkekGra instantly. Moire’s childlings.

“MY LORD!” They shout. 

“W-Wha- Nizzy?? Tor?? What happened?”    
  
“Monster! Big skull faced monster!” Tor shouts. 

“It was chasing us but the Wanderer stopped it!” Nizzy adds on.

SkekGra blanches. “The Wanderer??” As soon as he said that, a huge painful bite gash appears on his neck, and gushes blood. An image flashes in his mind showing SkekMal above him, above UrGoh in UrGoh’s perspective. UrGoh is distraught and trying to fight against him, but to no avail. He covers his neck as he shoves the kids to the Archer and stands.    
  
“This is my friend, I trust him. He will look after you. I need to help him!”    
  
“What?? SkekGra, I should go!” UrVa stands.    
  
“NO! He’s MY Mystic! Stay with the childlings!” He runs on all fours towards the image of the place UrVa sent him, the pain on his neck he ignores. He feels his Mystic’s fear, and in turn, SkekGra feels rage. He starts growling animalistically as he disappears in the mist. 

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: talks of death and threats of lashing. 
> 
> Hah! I'm so happy to include UrVa in this! He's one of my favorite characters! He's so sweet I love him aaaaah!


	11. My Power, My Pleasure, My Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SkekMal and SkekGra fight, then UrGoh and SkekGra finally have a discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day (kind of) hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> I have been wanting to use this chapter title for a very long time. Kiss From A Rose by Seal
> 
> THERE WILL NOT BE A CHAPTER ON FRIDAY FEBRUARY 19th, 2021! I need to catch up on chapters. Hopefully there will be a Chapter on the very next Friday
> 
> Warnings at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 11: My Power, My Pleasure, My Pain

UrGoh yelps as he pushes the Skeksis away with his legs, holding onto his gashed neck. The Hunter leaps away then disappears into a tree. Before UrGoh could get a chance to react, SkekMal pins him down from behind and starts clawing and slashing at his back. 

The Wanderer grunts and uses his hind arms to grab SkekMal’s neck. But that doesn’t deter the Hunter. His slashes go deeper and deeper when suddenly, he’s pushed off. 

SkekGra stands above UrGoh protectively, growling and salivating. He draws out all four of his mismatched swords, dropping his hood to the ground, revealing his wearing bits of his sharp armor, and hisses at the Hunter who hisses back, and draws his own swords. They circle each other then both strike, clashing swords. UrGoh watches the fight feeling a rush. 

SkekGra’s fighting style is a bit more refined, but just as savage as the Hunter, who combats in a beastlike way. It’s especially telling how SkekGra is focusing more on defense than attack, wanting to protect himself, but clearly also wanting to protect his Mystic. Blood drips from his neck and back but that doesn’t deter him. 

Neither of them speak to each other, just how it’s always been. SkekMal was always one to communicate through actions rather than words, and SkekGra can understand what he’s saying now. SkekMal’s movements are less livid and a bit more...competitive… It’s been a long time since they dueled like this. SkekMal’s eyes are brimming with challenge, and does tricks that SkekGra doesn’t recognize from the last time they met. 

SkekMal is testing him. 

SkekGra is panting, the blood loss is starting to get to him, but he stays on his guard. SkekMal leaps from tree to tree, attempting to scare SkekGra, but SkekGra doesn’t even watch him. He breathes deeply, listening for the trees, smelling for his position. SkekMal attempts to attack him from the side, but SkekGra counters by stabbing him in the side with his bladed tail. SkekGra wrenches and the blade remains on his side. 

SkekMal roars in pain and holds his side. He rips the blade out and watches SkekGra. SkekGra is panting and his arms are shaking. SkekMal pounces and attacks his legs, knocking him down. SkekMal grabs a sword, one of SkekGra’s favorite ones, the one he took from an honorable Gruenak captain in the sea, who has laid down his life for his very small crew. SkekGra was so moved by his sacrifice, that he honored his wish and let the crew go. No one knew of that, not even SkekNa or SkekSa. 

SkekMal claims the heads as his trophies for a fight, SkekGra always claims his opponents’ swords. Less of a mess to deal with. SkekMal raises the dark blue blade and attempts to claim his hand when an arrow interrupts them and strikes his shoulder.

SkekMal hisses and backs away but the sword remains in his grip. He looks at SkekGra and nods, showing respect for his fight. With SkekGra’s favorite sword in tow, he disappears in the trees, escaping him and the Archer. 

SkekGra sits up but winces in pain. “Thank you... UrVa. Wait, the childlings??” 

“Safe, their mother came by looking for them, so I put them in her care.” UrVa gently assures. “All three of them were very concerned about you. I recommend visiting them in the village when you can.”   
  
SkekGra sighs in relief. “Right… We’ll do that tomorrow…” He looks at UrGoh who is shakingly crawling over to him. 

“UrGoh you idiot… Don’t move…” SkekGra warns. 

“You...Lost your sword…” UrGoh gently reaches out and strokes his cheek. SkekGra flinches but doesn’t pull away. 

“That’s what you’re worried about?” SkekGra asks as UrVa prepares his healing cream and sewing kit. SkekGra sits up quickly as if trying to pounce on UrGoh, only to be held back by the very annoyed Archer. “Not the fact that you challenged SkekMal, AGAIN?! What did you expect him to do? Sit with you, have tea, listen to you explain to him why he shouldn’t attack kids?”   
  
“...Would you’ve...Let him...harm them?” UrGoh winces as UrVa tends to and stitches his wounds, it stings, SkekGra growls impatiently, also feeling the stinging.The Skeksis squirms where he sits, wanting the pain to end and just be alone with UrGoh. He looks at UrGoh who looks nervously at SkekGra and saddened as well. He takes a deep breath and sighs.

“...Were you scared…?” SkekGra couldn’t ask if he was alright. Clearly both of them aren’t physically. 

The Wanderer shakes his head. “...You know he wouldn’t have killed us…” UrGoh whispers. “Yet you came and defended me anyways…”

“...I didn’t want you going through that alone… Better him fight me, than attack you…” SkekGra says gently. 

UrGoh looks at UrVa when the Archer finishes tending to his back and neck. “Thank you...Dear friend…”    
  
“Of course.” UrVa goes over to SkekGra and is about to tend to him as well, when SkekGra recoils reflexively towards his Mystic. 

“Perhaps… I can handle it from here…” UrGoh says, realizing that SkekGra probably doesn’t trust anyone but himself to handle his wounds. He gently wraps his arms around SkekGra, who again, doesn’t pull away. 

UrVa looks at them, the connection between the two. This sort of love between Skeksis and Mystic… He never thought it could exist.... “I must give chase to the Hunter, make sure he stays away from the village.” He turns and disappears in the mist. “Be careful you two.” 

UrGoh gently stands up, SkekGra leaning on him. “Let’s...Go to the cave…”    
  
They silently leave the mist laden trail, many thoughts in both of their heads. 

\----

UrGoh gently sets SkekGra down in the cave and takes out the jar of healing cream UrVa left them, and his own sewing kit. 

“Thank Thra, I wear body covering armor, I wouldn’t know how to explain this to SkekNa…” SkekGra says looking down, can’t bring himself to look at UrGoh.    
  
UrGoh looks at SkekGra. “You’re...Going to have to remove your armor for me…”    
  
“What…? Oh. Right.” SkekGra removes his armor, revealing a muscular torso and the gashes UrGoh has received for them both. UrGoh winces and begins tending to his wounds, gently applying healing cream, making SkekGra shudder. It doesn’t hurt as much, due to UrVa tending to UrGoh before. 

The silence is broken by SkekGra. “I-I...I’m sorry…” 

UrGoh chuckles as he begins applying needle and thread. “I’m the one who challenged the Hunter and received more injuries than you, SkekGra…And you lost your sword... I should be the one apologizing...” 

“No. Not that.” SkekGra snaps. “I-I..Left you...Alone… I felt your misery...A-And...I should have done something about it… I snapped at you...And… Left…” 

UrGoh finishes stitching his wounds. “You were scared… And the emotions were overwhelming… I understand…”    
  


“That’s not just it.” SkekGra sighs, putting his head in his hands. “It was...Just… All too much… I was confused… Angry...With myself and my brethren… I want to help fix Thra and yet... The idea of reunifying scared me… The idea of losing ourselves and… The UrSkeks...Were trying to purify themselves of their darkness back then...Get rid of us Skeksis… I would disappear...”   
  
“Who said we would lose ourselves…?” UrGoh goes around and gently puts a hand on SkekGra’s shoulder. “If we become one...SkekGra and UrGoh would still exist...We make up GraGoh… Our connection, our newfound experiences... our love… Will make us stronger… Put together… GraGoh would never try to purify himself… Because we know… How fragmented we are without each other...” 

SkekGra looks at him slowly. “...Love…?” 

“SkekGra… You… Gave me life… I was dull... Listless…” UrGoh takes off SkekGra’s helmet properly, letting loose his mess of a mane. “You make me feel motivation, you make me feel energy… You make me… Feel whole… SkekGra…” UrGoh puts a hand on SkekGra’s cheek. “I c-can’t imagine… Living a life without you… You changed me… You made me realize I was turning my head away from the things that mattered…I love you…”   
  


SkekGra’s mouth gapes open, making sounds but he cannot seem to form words. “Th-This is… Very not allowed… If a Skeksis saw us…” 

“But they can’t..” UrGoh gently says.

SkekGra looks at him and puts a hand on the hand holding his cheek. “I’ve changed you? You’ve changed me… I see perspectives now… That I should have seen a long time ago. If it wasn’t for you, where would I be? Broken. Unsatisfied. Serving a cause that will lead to an empty Empire eventually…” SkekGra wraps his arms around UrGoh. “You’re not a plague, as I thought you were, you’re my inspiration… I won’t run away from this… Our bond cannot break.” 

UrGoh smiles and hugs him and SkekGra finally hugs back. There’s warmth between the two. They pull apart and UrGoh leans in and gently kisses him. SkekGra flinches but doesn’t pull back. The kiss is gentle, and SkekGra’s heart race He kisses back as UrGoh leans in on him. UrGoh is so warm, so comforting, while SkekGra seems restless…. Energetic. This beautiful duality manages to intertwine, forming a bond that they both find themselves addicted to. SkekGra pulls him closer and starts to take off UrGoh’s robes. UrGoh lets him until he gets to his tunic, when he parts.

SkekGra whines when UrGoh pulls away. “Hey…” 

“W-Wait…” UrGoh says, feeling guilty. His thoughts and his heart are stirring. He knows how fast and physical Skeksis can be when expressing their own love, but everything is moving far too fast for him. He really wants to feel SkekGra’s pleasure in that sense, he wants SkekGra to feel his. But his thoughts are spiralling… He doesn’t feel ready for that stage just yet. “I-I’m not sure…” 

SkekGra’s eyes widened in concern. “Are you alright?”    
  
“I’m just… Not ready…Not yet… I want … I want  _ you _ ...And yet...” UrGoh admits. SkekGra’s eyes widen in understanding. The Conqueror is used to going all the way in an instant with others. The Wanderer is not, he prefers to let his affections slowly come by.. Now that he thinks about it… When has he himself ever had the opportunity to do such a thing with… A romantic partner? SkekGra never had one. Well… This moment is enough for SkekGra. Truth be told… He just wants to be close to UrGoh, in any way possible. SkekGra reaches over and takes his hand. 

  
“Hey. W-We can wait.” SkekGra says. “We can find a speed that suits us both. Our lives just changed tonight. No need for it to be overwhelming… We have many… Many… Many trine. Whatever…  _ You _ feel comfortable with…” 

UrGoh looks at SkekGra and smiles. He puts his warm enveloping hands on his cheeks and kisses him again. SkekGra kisses back and pulls UrGoh down on top of him. Their minds connect drastically, where they share memories… Emotions…

Their own form of Dreamfasting, they both realize...   
  
They lay next to each other, holding each other close, nuzzling their noses against the other’s, lulling each other to sleep. Their tails unknowingly intertwined, locked into place. SkekGra nestles into UrGoh’s warmth as UrGoh nuzzles his protector’s neck fluff. The feathers are coarse and rough, but UrGoh finds himself caring less. 

Nobody has seen them. Not a Mystic, not a Skeksis. Their only witness are the three sister moons, who’s moonbeams peek through the trees and pierce the darkness of the cave, bathing them both in a renewing glow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood and violence. Not really much.
> 
> Originally I was going to put a smut scene in there, but I didn't think it fit UrGoh or SkekGra to rush into things in this relationship. 
> 
> Any smut I write of these two pertaining to this story might serve as one shots. (It has actually) 
> 
> I repeat: THERE WILL NOT BE A CHAPTER ON FRIDAY FEBRUARY 19th, 2021! THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos vastly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me over on Tumblr, I go by the name FanFareKid. Comments and Kudos severely appreciated


End file.
